time goes by
by Ademine
Summary: was wäre, wenn alles gut ausgehen würde?meine Version davon wie meine Lieblingscharas zueinander fanden und wie es danach weitergeht...
1. Chapter 1

Time goes by

„Betrunkene und kleine Kinder…"

Betrunkene und kleine Kinder haben einen Schutzengel hat meine Großmutter immer gesagt, und wie ich hier so stehe, überlege ich, ob dies auch den Schutz vor wütenden Ehefrauen mit einschließt.

Die Ehefrau bin in diesen Fall ich, und das Objekt meiner Wut in eindeutig Severus Snape.

Schon als ich das Wohnzimmer betrete, stürzt mich das Bild das mich erwartet, in einen inneren Konflikt.

Mein Mann, seines Zeichens Zaubertrankmeister, ehemaliger Todesser, Spion, Kriegsheld und Professor an der größten und renommiertesten Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei liegt volltrunken auf unseren Perserteppich.

Mister Ich – kann – meine – Emotionen – hinter – einer – eisigen – Maske – verstecken –

und inoffizieller Weltmeister in sich – unter – Kontrolle – haben-, hat es tatsächlich geschafft über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern und auf seinen sonst so würdevollen Hinterteil zu landen.

Man erwähne nebenbei, dass dies nicht ohne das Umschmeißen eines Beistelltisches inklusive Allem was darauf lag, vonstatten ging.

Diese Situation ist echt bizarr und ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, ob ich lachen oder wüten soll.

Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich es nicht mögen würde wenn Kapitän Reserviertheit aus sich herausgeht.

Manchmal genieße ich diese Momente geradezu, und eben jetzt könnte eine Anzahl von Knutschflecken auf meiner Hüfte das unwiderruflich bezeugen.

Der Mann meiner Überlegungen hat es indessen unter Stöhnen und unverständlichen Gemurmel geschafft, sich in eine halbwegs stehende Position zu bringen.

Ein Knirschen ertönt als er einen wankenden Schritt auf mich zu macht.

Neben seinen Füßen liegen die Scherben einer großen Keramikvase und mir fällt schlagartig wieder der Grund für meine Wut ein.

Ich verschränke die Arme vor der Brust und blitze ihn böse an.

Die Vase war ein Geschenk meiner Tante Esther, die Severus von Anfang an nicht leiden konnte.

Ich rede von der Tante in Allgemeinen und der Vase im Besonderen.

Nun ist sie zerbrochen. Zum bereits vierten Mal innerhalb von sechs Monaten möchte ich hier noch hinzufügen.

Die Vermutung einer Ansicht liegt also durchaus nah.

Was also finde ich mitten in der Nacht, als ich aufgeschreckt durch das Poltern in das Wohnzimmer laufe?

Na eben dass, was ich erwartet habe, und gleichzeitig auch wieder nicht.

Jawohl, die Vase ist – mal wieder- hin, doch dass mein Angetrauter voll wie eine Feldhaubitze daneben liegt, befand sich weit außerhalb meiner Vorstellung.

Sicher habe ich angenommen dass er etwas trinken würde.

Schließlich habe ich darauf bestanden, dass er zu Harrys Junggesellenabschied ging, doch dass er nach Hause kommt, dicht wie zwanzig Matrosen und diesen Zustand dann auch noch benutzt um unseren privaten Kleinkrieg um meine Vase weiterzuführen, ist zuviel.

Ich schnaube unwirsch.

Mit dieser, nicht gerade Damenhaften Geste, habe ich seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt, denn er schielt in meine Richtung.

„ Mein Mäuschen…!" brüllt er, und ich meine _brüllen_.

Eine Anzahl von Gründen lässt mich zwei große Schritte nach hinten machen.

Erstens nennt Severus mich nie, ich betone _niemals,_ Mäuschen.

Zweitens schallt sein Getöse gefährlich lautstark durch unsere Räume und drittens schlägt mir ein Geruch entgegen, der der übelsten Suffspilunke alle Ehre gemacht hätte.

Pragmatisch wie ich bin, gehe ich diese Probleme systematisch an.

Des erste ignoriere ich schlichtweg

Mäuschen… Bäh!

Gegen das Letzte hilft ein weiterer Schritt von ihm fort, ehe ich meinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel ziehe und einen eleganten Schlenker vollführe.

Als Antwort darauf schließt sich die bis eben nur angelehnte Tür zu meiner linken mit einem leisen Klicken.

Einige gemurmelte Wörter später liegt ein Bann über jenem Raum.

Er funktioniert ähnlich wie die Babyfones der Muggel, nur um einiges effektiver.

Der Zauber schützt das Zimmer vor Geräuschen von außerhalb und meldet mir dennoch jede Aktivität meine dort schlafenden Kindes.

Ich habe die letzten drei Stunden damit verbracht meine kränkelnde Tochter in den Schlaf zu wiegen und absolut keine Lust, dass diese Mühe von ihren sturzbetrunkenen Vater zunichte gemacht wird.

Apropos Sturzbetrunken, Severus ist meine Flucht nach hinten wohl aufgefallen, denn er versucht mir zu folgen.

Der große Mann vor mir trampelt über die ohnehin schon winzigen Scherben, verheddert sich in seinen voluminösen Roben und landet schon wieder auf seinen vier Buchstaben.

Na toll!

Den Reparospruch kann ich jetzt vergessen, er ist nicht dafür geeignet Mikropartikel zu einer Keramikarbeit zusammenzufügen.

„ Professor Snape" fauche ich, nun wo ich es kann nicht mehr leise, „ du bist betrunken. Und ehe ich es vergesse ein Mistkerl" klage ich ihn an und deute auf die kläglichen Überreste der Vase.

Mein Gatte sieht mich an, grinst, und legt dann mahnend einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„ Shhh Hermine. Du weckst sonst noch Brenna auf" schulmeistert er mich.

Oh….

Grrrr…

Ich werfe die Hände in die Luft.

Manchmal macht dieser Mann mich wahnsinnig.

Beschließe, dass er weder meine Hilfe noch mein Verständnis für seine Situation verdient hat und verlasse mit zusammengepressten Lippen den Raum Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Na warte…

Noch auf den Weg, überlege ich ob der Abschirmzauber um das Kinderzimmer ein deftiges Türenknallen übersteht, als ein panisches „ Aua!" an mein Ohr dringt.

Brenna!

Mein ohnehin geschundenes Mutterherz macht einen nervösen Hüpfer.

Ich wirbele um meine eigene Achse und entdecke…

…nicht meine Tochter.

Severus hatte wohl versucht sich wieder vom Boden zu erheben.

Da dies verständlicher Weise mit knöchellangen Roben und einen zweistelligen Alkoholpegel entsprechend schwer ist, hatte er anscheinend entschieden sich auf den Bauch zu drehen um so in aufrechte Position zu kommen.

Gute Idee, schlechte Ausführung.

Er saß ja immer noch inmitten von Millionen kleiner, nadelspitzer Keramiksplitter.

Mit undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck, irgendwo zwischen Unglauben und Anklage, starrte er auf seine Hand an deren Fingerspitzen sich winzige Blutstropfen bildeten.

Nicht dass er diesen Anblick nicht kannte.

Schließlich war er ein Todesser und hat in dieser unrühmlichen Tätigkeit literweise Blut verloren und unsagbare Schmerzen erduldet, zudem ist er Zaubertrankmeister und hat sich wahrscheinlich schon öfter verbrannt, verätzt, geschnitten oder gestochen als ich es zählen könnte.

Das liebe Leute soll echt was heißen.

Doch hier und jetzt, sieht er mich mit seinen dunklen Augen an und streckt mir seine Hand entgegen.

„ Hermine, ich blute!" mault er.

Ich kann nicht anders, meine Wut schmilzt wie Butter in der Sonne.

Es ist derselbe Blick, in dem exakten Ebenbild der Augen meiner Tochter, unserer Tochter, der mich zum Handeln bringt.

Unter viel Gemurre, Geächze und einiger derber Flüche seinerseits und schwerer Balance- und Kraftakten meinerseits, schaffe ich es, die Liebe meines Lebens in unser Bett zu hieven.

Eine gute Stunde später habe ich ihn endlich zwischen die Laken verfrachtet, ein Ausnüchterungstrank müsste in den nächsten Minuten wirken und die kleinen Schnitte sind geheilt.

In so etwas bin ich ein Profi, vor allem seit Brenna angefangen hat zu laufen.

Fragt mich bitte nicht wieso…

Ich falte Severus Hose und lege sie über die Lehne meines Lesesessels.

Ein leises Stöhnen von Bett lässt mich in seine Richtung blicken.

„Kopfweh?" frage ich zuckersüß und nicht ohne Hohn.

Ein unwirsches Knurren kommt als Antwort zurück.

„ Du hast es verdient und bist auch noch selbst daran Schuld" flöte ich während ich mich aus meinen Morgenmantel schäle.

„ Du hast mich dort hingeschickt" brummt er.

Ich befreie mein Haar aus den Knoten und schüttele es, biss es mir frei um Schultern und Rücken hängt. Ich habe die wiederspännstige Mähne heute weit besser unter Kontrolle als zu meiner Jugendzeit, doch Locken bleiben Locken.

Severus hat mir unter Androhungen verboten sie abzuschneiden.

Damit sich mein Haupt aber nicht in ein Vogelnest verwandelt braucht es Pflege.

Pflege bedeutet Zeit, Zeit die ich als Mutter und Professorin nicht immer habe.

„ Ich habe dich nicht zum trinken gezwungen" greife ich den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf und schlüpfe ins Bett.

„ Wenigstenz einer von uns sollte heute Abend bei ihnen sein.

Es tat mir schon leid genug Ginny zu enttäuschen.

Ganz davon abgesehen hast du diese Ablenkung gebraucht." erkläre ich.

Keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort.

Wie selbstverständlich liegen wir nach wenigen Augenblicken in unserer bevorzugten Position: er auf den Rücken, ich an seiner linke Seite, mein Kopf auf seiner Schulter.

Meine Finger malten kleine Muster auf seine Brust während seine Hand meine Hüfte durch das Nachthemd hindurch streichelt.

Severus ist nackt, wie immer wenn er sich in dieses Bett legt, doch ich werde meine Nachwäsche anbehalten, für den Fall dass Brenna mich noch einmal brauchen würde.

„ Wie geht es ihr?" fragt da auch schon die dunkle Stimme über meinen Kopf und ich weiß, ohne hinzusehen, wie er sorgenvoll die Stirn runzelt.

Es ist ein Wunder dass er überhaupt so lange gewartet hat mich das zu fragen.

Ich kann ernstlich behaupten, dass dieser Mann mehr leidet als die Kleine wenn sie krank ist.

Bei ihrer ersten Erkältung mussten Poppy und ich schwere Überzeugungsarbeit leisten, um ihn zu erklären, dass sie nicht einfach einen Influenzatrank nehmen konnte um gesund zu werden.

„ Brenna ist ein kleines Kind, Ihre Tochter braucht die Antikörper die sie durch die Bekämpfung der Viren aufbaut" hatte unsere Medihexe ihm geduldig mitgeteilt.

Er fügte sich widerwillig.

Es ist schon erstaunlich mit welch abgöttischer Liebe er an seinen Kind hängt.

Vom ersten Augenblick ihrer Geburt an, hat sie ihn systematisch um den Finger gewickelt, und heute hielt die Zweijährige das Herz dieses Mannes, der in seinen Leben mehr als einen Schüler allein durch Blicke in die Knie gezwungen hatte, fest gefangen.

Hätte mir jemand vor zehn Jahren gesagt was heute sein würde, ich hätte ihn wohl ins St. Mungos eingeliefert.

Ich habe nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt wie wundervoll mein Leben einst werden würde.

tbc...? 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ihr Lieben, ich hoffe diesmal geht alles gut, denn beim letzten Mal hatte ich mit den Updaten echt Probleme. Mein Englisch war und ist leider nicht besonders gut.

Freu mich, dass die Story ganz gut angekommen ist besonders natürlich den Leuten die mir ein Kommentar hinterlassen haben:

BlackAngel8 ja so ist das leider, aber in diesen Kapitel haben die Zwei endlich mal ein bisschen Zeit für sich. danke dir.

Nuya wunderschöner Anfang? Danke sehr mich verbeug jetzt geht es weiter.

Anna2509: ich bin halt eine hoffnungslos romantische Seele und im Grunde absolute Optimistin g ja, es geht weiter. Wenn alles gut geht folgen noch bereits vier fertige und ich hoffe auch noch ein paar zukünftige Kapitel.

Time goes by

Teil 2: much as I'd like to (bei aller Liebe)

Liebe meines Lebens.

Vor gerade einmal acht Jahren war die Zukunft ungewiss und nicht einmal unser Überleben gesichert.

Der Krieg hat und alle geprägt, uns verändert.

Die Verluste, wenn auch zahlenmäßig gering, waren unermesslich.

Cedric und Sirius waren nur der Anfang gewesen.

Percy, Albus Dumbledore, Hagrid,…Viktor.

Nur wenige von Vielen, doch der Verlust eines Jeden von ihnen, schlug eine Kerbe in mein Herz.

Fast drei Jahre lebten meine Freunde und ich in der grauen Zwischenwelt des Ordens des Phönix.

Meine Eltern hatten auf mein Drängen hin das Land verlassen, so dass ich mir wenigstens um sie nicht allzu große Sorgen machen musste.

Der Krieg war dann nicht halb so öffentlich wie wir alle es erwartet hatten.

Ein Angriff Ihrerseits, eine Verteidigung von uns.

Wir gingen in die Offensive, sie übten Vergeltung.

Es war ein grausames, blutiges und scheinbar endloses Katz und Maus Spiel.

Aber nein!

Ich habe meine Entscheidung bei Ron und Harry zu bleiben nie bereut, und doch weiß ich, dass ich meine unbeschwerte Jugend fast über Nacht aufgab.

Noch mehr, ich gab einen Teil meines Selbst auf.

Mir, den Bücherwurm, der Streberin, war die Schule völlig egal, denn die Existenz unserer Welt stand auf dem Spiel.

Wir wurden praktisch über Nacht erwachsen.

Ist es nicht beängstigend wie sehr Freud und Leid beieinander liegen?

In all den Chaos und Wahnsinn wurden die Beziehungen untereinander auf eine harte Probe gestellt.

Mansche Freundschaft zerbrach, Andere wurden fester und inniger als genetische Verbundenheit es jemals schaffen würde.

Vermeintliche Verbündete ließen uns im Stich und Feinde wurden zu Freunden.

Ginny kämpfte um Harry und gewann, ich um Viktor…und verlor.

Mein Inneres war ein Scherbenhaufen, ich ertrank in meinen Herzschmerz.

In dieser dunklen Zeit waren Harry und Ron mein Fels in der Brandung und der wohl unwahrscheinlichste Mann in meiner Umgebung, wurde zu meinem Rettungsboot.

Nein, es war keine Liebe auf den ersten Blick, kein ruhiges Werben oder romantisches Umschmeicheln, wie ich es mir als kleines Mädchen immer vorgestellt hatte.

Severus Snape brach über mich herein wie eine Naturgewallt.

Glühend heiß und eisig kalt, erschütternd und explosiv.

Es betäubte meine Sinne und machte mich gleichzeitig unendlich empfindsam.

Heute glaube ich, dass es mich vor den Wahnsinn bewahrt hat.

Damals dachte ich keineswegs so.

Himmel, ich war Zwanzig, er fast doppelt so alt, er war ein Spion, ein Extodesser und mein Exlehrer.

Er hat uns die Schulzeit zur Hölle gemacht, Circe, er war die alte, schwarze Fledermaus aus den Kerkern!

Und doch war er der Einzige, der mich effektiv aus meinem seelischen Tief holen konnte.

Harry und Ron zuliebe existierte ich, Snape brachte mich dazu zu leben.

Ich bin eine aufbrausende Frau, er ein explosiver Mann, also was soll ich sagen, es dauerte nicht lang und es reichte nicht mehr aus, uns auf geistiger Ebene zu duellieren, wir….

„ Bei Merlins Eiern, ihr habt gevögelt!"

würde Ron wohl sagen.

Recht hat er, mein bester Freund.

Ohne es zu wollen kam das Gefühl der Zuneigung.

Wir wussten Beide, dass es nicht richtig war, sogar völlig verkehrt, doch keiner konnte es beenden und als die Gelegenheit dazu kam, wollten wir es nicht mehr.

Während der Krieg um uns tobte und unsere Welt in Schutt und Asche legte, kämpfte ein Samen um sein Überleben.

Wie unwahrscheinlich es auch war, doch er ging auf, schlug Wurzeln, fand in dieser emotionalen Einöde genug Nahrung um zu erblühen.

Inmitten von Verzweiflung, Tod und Kampf hatte unsere Liebe ihren Anfang.

Ich will es nicht schön reden, es war nicht gerade alles in rosarotes Licht getaucht.

Eine Beziehung mit Severus Snape zu führen ist alles andere als einfach und mehr als einmal war ich kurz davor aufzugeben.

Ich kämpfte, wir beide, wir alle.

Was mich damals wirklich überraschte, war die Reaktion unserer Umgebung.

Welche Angst hatte ich gehabt meinen Freunden von dieser Beziehung zu erzählen.

Mir war es direkt unheimlich, wie gelassen sie es aufnahmen als wir es dann taten.

Ron hatte den Mund geöffnet um etwas zu sagen, ihn aber gleich wieder geschlossen.

Bis heute weiß ich nicht, ob Severus, der damals hinter mir stand, eine Hand auf meiner Schulter, etwas damit zu tun hatte.

Ginny hatte gelächelt und mir einen, wie ich heute finde, etwas zu wissenden Blick zugeworfen.

Harry hatte mich umarmt.

Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Sekunden später schloss Ron sich uns an.

So standen wir Drei eine ganze Weile beieinander, ohne zu reden, einfach nur zusammen.

So war es, ist es, und wird es immer sein.

Ron und Harry, meine besten Freunde, meine Herzensbrüder.

Als drei Jahre später meine Tochter geboren wurde, war es undenkbar, dass ich jemand anderen zu ihren Paten wählen konnte, als diese beiden besonderen Männer.

Severus hat keinerlei Einspruch erhoben und letztendlich war es wohl genau das, was ihnen den letzten Schupps in Richtung Freundschaft gab.

Schlanke Finger aus meinen Hinterteil unterbrechen meine Gedanken an die Vergangenheit.

Hmm…

Angenehmes Gefühl, doch mehrere Dinge sprechen dagegen auf diese Zärtlichkeiten einzugehen.

Brenna hat durch ihr Fieber einen leichten Schlaf und weder er noch ich hören gerne mittendrin auf.

Dazu kommt, dass mein Göttergatte trotz Nüchternheitstrank und Säuberungszauber noch immer Alkohol im Blut hat und schlussendlich diese Aufmerksamkeit einfach nicht verdient.

Meine schöne Vase…

„ Du bist heute ganz schön nachtragend Mine" flüstert mein Gewissen, das komischerweise Harrys Stimme hat.

„ Wie Slytherin!" gluckst es hinterher und nun identifiziere ich eindeutig die Weasley Zwillinge.

Blödsinn.

Ich bin auch heute noch durch und durch eine Gryffindor, auch wenn ich natürlich als Professorin für alte Runen niemals spezielle Häuser bevorzuge.

Hm…

Wenn ich recht überlege ist das vermutlich auch eine Eigenschaft vom Haus des Löwen.

Wir sind fair, mutig und setzten und kompromisslos ein.

Nicht dass wir nicht auch negative Seiten hätten.

Ungeduld, schnelles Aufbrausen, unzügelbare Neugierde und Sturheit gehören dazu und ich bekenne mich schuldig eine wahre Gryffindor zu sein.

Der Ehrlichkeit halber muss ich aber auch zugeben, dass es seine Spuren hinterlässt mit der obersten Schlange verheiratet zu sein.

Severus Snape ist mit jeder Faser seines großen Körpers Slytherin.

Arrogant und anmaßend, zynisch und mit giftiger Zuge versehen, doch auch schnell und ausdauernd, anmutig, über die Maßen intelligent und tödlich für seine Feinde.

Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass es keine Worte gibt, die stark genug sind meine Liebe zu ihm zu beschreiben?

Nach außen hin ist er immer noch der gefühlkalte, strenge und rücksichtslose Lehrer, doch für mich und meine Lieben ist er gleichwertiger Partner, leidenschaftlicher Liebhaber, liebevoller Vater und guter Freund.

Wie die Welt manchmal so ist, verschloss das Ministerium, ja die ganze Zaubererwelt ihre Augen vor den Krieg der unter ihnen tobte, und sogar vor deren Ende.

Es gab keine Paraden, keine öffentlichen Ehrungen, nicht einmal eine offizielle Bestätigung von Voldemorts Tod.

Diese Narren gingen im Eiltempo auf das normale Leben zurück als wäre Nichts gewesen.

Molly hat sich darüber fürchterlich aufgeregt, doch ein Großteil von uns war froh darüber.

Harry hat es schon immer gehasst im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und was Severus und mich anging, so waren wir übereingekommen, diese Entwicklung als durchaus akzeptabel zu empfinden.

Die Aussicht auf ein ruhiges Leben für uns, und unsere damals gerade geborene Tochter, war weitaus verlockender als jeder Ruhm.

„ Denkst du, es wird ihr nächste Woche gut genug gehen um an der Hochzeit teilzunehmen?" fragt er leise.

Seine Finger spielen jetzt mit meinen Haaren und mir ist klar, dass er zu demselben Schluss wie ich gekommen ist.

„ Ich denke ja. Das Schlimmste hat sie hinter sich, außerdem freut sie sich darauf.

Sie fragt ständig nach Harry und Ginny.

Natürlich auch nach Remus" antwortete ich ihm.

„ Die Neigung ihr Herz an Minderheiten zu hängen, hat sie eindeutig von dir" brummt er.

Ich grinse in mich hinein.

Ich weiß, dass er Remus Lupin eigentlich sehr schätzt, doch wenn es um Brenna geht, treibt ihn die pure Eifersucht.

Schon als Baby hatte meine Tochter eine eindeutige Affinität zu Männern.

Sie ist ein freundliches Kind bei Ginny, Molly, Fleur, Minerva oder bei welcher Frau auch immer sie mütterliche Gefühle weckte, doch sie verzauberte die Männerwelt schon als Wickelkind.

Harry, Ron, ja selbst die Zwillinge betutteln sie unentwegt.

Ihr Vater war die unangefochtene Galionsfigur dieser Gruppe – bis Remus kam.

Hat Bren die freie Wahl, bleibt sie bei ihren Dad, selbst mir bleibt da nur der zweite Platz.

Es sei den Remus ist da, dann setzt sie Alles daran in um seiner Nähe zu sein und seine Aufmerksamkeit zu haben.

Ich meine wirklich alles.

Ich würde es vor Severus niemals zugeben doch ich befürchte mein kleines Mädchen ist eine Slytherin.

Nein, das wäre eindeutig zuviel des Guten, er platzt ja so schon fast vor Stolz auf seine Tochter.

Einige Minuten lang genießen wir das pure Beisammensein, ein Luxus den wir nicht oft haben.

Ich bin kurz davor einzuschlafen, als er doch noch etwas sagt:

„ Bereust du es?"

Im ersten Augenblick denke ich mich verhört zu haben, dann fällt mir auf wie angespannt der Arm unter meiner Schulter ist, und dass er den Atem angehalten hat.

Ich richte mich halb auf und sehe ihn ins Gesicht.

Er meidet meinen Blick.

Was bei allen Göttern ist los?

„ Was soll ich bereuen Severus?" zwinge ich mich ruhig nachzufragen.

Langsam werde ich wütend.

Soll ich etwa meine Liebe zu ihm bereuen?

Dass ich Lehrerein und nicht Aurorin bin?

Etwa da Leben meiner wunderschönen Tochter?

Grrrr…

„ Bereust du es keine solche Hochzeit wie Harry und Ginny gehabt zu haben?" murmelt er

Meine Aggressiven Gefühle verpuffen in der Luft und ich bin nicht sicher, was ich sagen soll

also schüttele ich stumm den Kopf.

„Wir hatten keine zweihundert Gäste, keine Feier, du hast nicht einmal ein Hochzeitskleid gehabt" spricht er weiter.

Ja.

Er hat Recht.

Wir haben überstürzt geheiratet, mitten in der Nacht, im Kreis der Ordensmitglieder, hier auf Hogwarts.

Der Krieg hatte seinen Höhepunkt erreicht, und wir ahnten, dass der Showdown kurz bevor stand. Ich war bereits hochschwanger und nicht die Elfenhafte Braut die ich immer hatte sein wollen.

Trotzdem würde ich es nicht anders wollen.

Diese Nacht hatte etwas Magisches, ohne dass ein einziger Zauberstab geschwungen wurde.

Im Kreis unserer Freunde und engster Vertrauten, gaben wir uns gegenseitig ein Versprechen dass bis heute hält.

Der dicke Mönch, der gutmütige Hausgeist der Hufflepuffs, traute uns, ein Umstand der Severus dazu brachte danach ganze drei Wochen keine ungerechtfertigten Punkte von diesen Haus anzuziehen.

Es ist schon richtig, wir hatten keine Unmenge an Gästen, keine aufwändige Feier, denn schließlich herrschte Krieg und Severus war noch immer unser Topspion.

Ich hatte kein weißes Kleid, doch Madame Pomfrey hüllte mich in ihren eigenen Hochzeitsschleier und entschädigte mich damit für Vieles.

Es war eine besondere Nacht, nicht nur für uns Beide.

Einige Stunden lang konnten wir alle die Dunkelheit vergessen.

Ich sehe ihn an, den Mann, der mich in dieses Leben führte.

Gegenseitig gaben wir uns die Hoffnung und den Glauben um es bis hier her zu schaffen.

Meine Finger berühren seine Wange, ich versinke zu millionsten Mal in diesen dunklen Augen.

„ Ich bereue nichts!" sage ich bestimmt.

Sekunden später liege ich flach auf den Rücken, sein großer Körper über mir.

Seine Schnelligkeit überrascht mich immer wieder, ebenso seine Leidenschaft, denn als er mich mit wilder Gier zu küssen beginnt ist alles andere vergessen.

„Hermine…..meine Liebste…..mein Leben…."

Bringt er zwischen den Küssen hervor und mein Körper antwortet ihm auf seine Weise.

So endet der Tag für uns, indem wir dem wertvollsten preisen das es in dieser Welt gibt:

Der Liebe.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

So ihr Lieben, nun geht es weiter.

Sicher anders als ihr alle denkt, denn dieser Teil spielt ganze fünfzehn Jahre nach der ersten Episode und ist aus der Sicht von Jemand ganz anderen…

Um ehrlich zu sein entstand die ganze Story aus diesen und den darauf folgenden Teil die eigentlich nur ein Oneshot sein sollte und sich dann selbstständig gemacht hat.

Wünsche euch viel Spaß.

Lieben Dank an alle die Lesen und besonders an die die ein kurzes Wort hinterlassen haben…

Ich seid das Brot der Künstler…

Sevena: man ich muß sagen, dass ich von deinen Kommi echt gerührt war…vielen lieben Dank

Anna2509: danke dir. Und ja, hier bitteschön…

Time goes by…

Teil 3

She's a chip off the old block. ( Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm)

Mein Name ist Brenna, und dass ich heute lebe, gleicht einem Wunder.

Wenn ich in den Spiegel sehe, erblicke ich lockiges braunes Haar, Augen von so dunklen

Braun dass viele es für schwarz halten und eine schmale Nase, im durchaus hübschen Gesicht einer Achtzehnjährigen.

Was sich hinter der blassen Stirn verbirgt ist ebenfalls beachtlich.

Einer meiner Paten nannte mich ein Wunderkind, „meine Tochter" entgegnete mein Vater daraufhin nur.

Sei es drum, ich bin nicht eitel wenn ich selbst von mir behaupte, dass ich intelligent bin, denn nicht immer scheint diese eine erstrebenswerte Eigenschaft zu sein.

Der Drang, alles zu verstehen und vor allem selbst erforschen zu müssen, hat mir schon so manchen Ärger eingebracht.

„ Sorge gefälligst dafür, dass deine Tochter das nie wieder macht!" hatte mein Vater dann meine Mutter angefaucht, und sie, zu Stolz auf meine Wissbegierde und Unabhängigkeit hatte ihn meist Parole geboten.

Er hätte mich auch selbst bestrafen können, schließlich hatte, und hat, er genug Erfahrung darin unartige Kinder zu maßregeln, doch nur sehr selten kam es dazu.

Wenn es dann doch einmal so war, merkte ich wie er danach tagelang unsicher im Umgang mit mir war.

„ Dein Papa liebt dich so sehr" sagte Mom dann oft zu mir, nicht dass sie dass hätte erwähnen müssen, denn obwohl er gewiss nicht der sprichwörtliche Bilderbuchvater war, war ich mir seiner bedingungslosen Zuneigung immer bewusst.

„ Musste sie ausgerechnet so werden wie du?" beschwerte er sich bei meiner Mutter im Jahr meiner Einschulung auf der höheren Schule und sein Blick war über die rotgoldene Krawatte meiner Uniform geglitten.

„ Jep!" hatte sie geantwortete und ihn frech angegrinst.

Doch er machte es sich wirklich zu leicht, denn eine Menge Leute würden einen Eid schwören, dass seine Gene sich ebenfalls deutlich bei mir durchgesetzt hatten.

„ Nicht immer mit den Kopf durch die Wand" hat mich meine Hauslehrerin oft ermahnt.

Ja ich gebe es zu: ich bin ein Sturkopf mit eine Hang zur Gemeinheit.

„ Ganz ehrlich Bren, manchmal bist du echt unheimlich" sagte mein bester Freund Simon zu mir, als ich unseren Erzfeind Devlin mit hochroten und vor Wut verzehrten Gesicht auf den Quidditchfeld stehen ließ.

Ich weiß noch, dass ich meinen Kameraden angeknurrt hatte und wir beide danach in lautes Lachen ausbrachen weil es uns an Dads Reaktion auf Simons Anwesenheit bei uns Zuhause erinnerte.

„ Wenn ich nur ein einziges rotes Haar in meine Laboratorium finde bist du endgültig geliefert Waesley!" hatte er oft gezischt.

Entgegen der Wahrscheinlichkeit hatte Simon nämlich das Aussehen seines Vaters Bill geerbt, aber auch eine wahre Leidenschaft und was noch verblüffender war, ein echtes Talent für das Brauen von Zaubertränken in die Wiege gelegt bekommen.

Mom hatte Tränen gelacht als sie mir erzählte wie sehr es Paps wurmte eingestehen zu müssen, dass sein Musterschüler ein Waesley war.

Meine Eltern.

Ein Kapitel für sich.

Hey, nicht dass Jemand auf dumme Gedanken kommt, ich liebe Beide aus tiefsten Herzen aber in gewisser Hinsicht sind sie schon sehr speziell.

Wenn ich sie mit anderen verheirateten Paaren vergleiche, und Dad würde mir die Ohren lang ziehen wenn er wüsste an wen ich da denke, benehmen sie sich eindeutig anders.

Allein schon Simons Familie.

Seine Großeltern, die selbst in ihrem hohen Alter noch schamlos turtelten oder vor versammelter Mannschaft miteinander stritten, oder seine Mama Fleur, die soweit ich zurückdenken kann, immer auf den Schoß seines Vaters gesessen hat.

Dagegen waren meine Erziehungsberechtigten im Vergleich nahezu verklemmt zurückhaltend.

Doch ich, und wohl auch die, die sie genug kannten oder einfach genau genug hinsahen bekamen die tiefen Blicke und kleinen Berührungen die sie teilten, wenn sie, oder besser wohl Dad, dachten dass keiner es bemerke, sehr wohl mit.

Nicht selten wurde ich Kind kurzfristig zu meinen Paten, Großeltern oder Simons Familie geschickt, nur um beim wiederkehren von unserer Hauselfe Snuky zu erfahren, dass die Zwei das Schlafzimmer kaum verlassen hatten und es ihr auf Androhung von Kleidern verboten worden war die privaten Räume zu betreten.

Das sind halt meine Eltern: brodelnde Leidenschaft im Innern und zur schau gestellte Nüchternheit.

Mein Onkel Harry hat mir einmal erzählt, dass es nicht immer so war, und obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass er mich bewusst anlügen würde konnte ich das was er zu berichten hatte nicht glauben.

Die Beiden haben sich einmal nicht ausstehen können?

Und überhaupt, Harry und Dad haben sich über Jahre hinweg regelrecht gehasst?

Kaum auszudenken!

Sicherlich ist ihrer Beziehung zueinander sehr speziell.

Ihr Umgang miteinander ist anders als der zwischen Simon und mir, und auch nicht zu vergleichen mit den Verhältnis von Mom, Harry und Onkel Ron, trotzdem definiert es für mich das Wort der Männerfreundschaft.

Eine Erinnerung schwimmt in meinen Gehirn an die Oberfläche wie in einen alten Denktarium.

Ich war noch klein und saß auf den Schoß meines Vaters, meine damals liebste Einschlafstellung.

Ich erinnere mich an die Wärme und das Knistern des Kaminfeuers, die Weichheit des schwarzen Umhanges der mich einhüllte, das stetige Pochen seines Herzens an meinem Ohr und den vertrauten Geruch von herber Seife, Zaubertrankkräutern und den Hauch von Mums Parfüm der ihn umgab.

Einen Sessel weiter saß einer meiner Paten, in einer Hand ein Glas mit goldbrauner Flüssigkeit, während die Andere immer wieder in ohnehin zerwuscheltes schwarzes Harr fuhr und es noch mehr in Unordnung brachte.

„ Das Warten macht mich irre!" murmelte er verzweifelt.

Die grünen Augen hinter den runden Brillengläsern hefteten sich an die Ausgangstür.

„ Es bringt mich um nicht zu wissen was da drüben los ist." stöhnte er weiter.

Mein Vater hatte an seinem Glas genippt.

„ Neugierde und Ungeduld waren schon immer deine Schwächen Potter" schnarrte er.

„ Du hast leicht reden. Soweit ich weiß, warst du damals dabei" erwiderte der jüngere Mann und deutete mit der freien Hand auf mich und schenkte mir ein schiefes Grinsen.

Ich lachte zurück, zeigte ihm meine kleinen weißen Milchzähne, ehe ich mich noch enger an die warme Brust kuschelte.

Dad hatte geknurrt, was ein lustiges Vibrieren in seinen Torso verursachte und mich zum kichern brachte.

Dunkle Augen, das Vorbild meiner Eigenen, hatten mich unergründlich angesehen und eine starke Hand strich mir eine Locke aus der Stirn ehe er seine Robe noch

enger um uns Beide zog.

Ich schob den Daumen in den Mund und entspannte mich.

„ Es war weiß Gott, auch nicht so geplant und alles Andere als ein Vergnügen. Dabei zu stehen und sich so hilflos zu fühlen, es zu sein, während die Frau solche Qualen erleidet ist die größte Folter die es gibt. Ich habe in meinen Leben eine Menge Schmerz empfunden doch Nichts ist damit vergleichbar" sagte die tiefe Stimme über mir.

„ davon abgesehen klingeln mir von ihrer Flucherei noch heute die Ohren" setzte er grummelnd nach und verzog bei der Erinnerung das Gesicht.

„ Danach war sie ruhig und glücklich, sie sagte mir wie sehr sie mich liebe und mir für dieses Geschenk danke" endete er leise und sowohl Onkel Harry als auch mir war klar, dass er zu sich selbst sprach.

Nur Sekunden später war er wieder ernst, fast spöttisch.

„ Glaub mir Potter, wenn die Frauen entschieden haben dich nicht dabei zu haben, danke allen Göttern und warte ab. Poppy und Hermine sind bei ihr, es wird alles gut gehen."

Eine ganze Weile war es leise im Zimmer gewesen und ich weiß noch, dass ich fast eingeschlafen war als eine leise Frage erklang.

„ Wie ist es?" wollte der Mann, der einmal der Junge der überlegt hatte gewesen war, wissen.

Momente verstrichen in denen ich trotz meiner geschlossenen Augen Papas Blick auf mir spüren konnte.

Warme Lippen berührten meinen Scheitel und kräftige Arme betteten mich unendlich sicher an sich.

„ Es gibt dir eine neue Chance. Dieses kleine Wesen hegt keine Vorurteile, keine Angst, keine Scham in sich. Es ist beunruhigend, beängstigend und anfangs wirklich erschreckend. Die eigenen Wünsche, deine ganzes Selbst wird in den Hintergrund gedrängt.

Ein erstes Lachen, erstes Wort oder erster Schritt bedeuten plötzlich mehr als jede Ehrung, jeder Merlin Orden und alles Gold der Welt.

Ein durchbrechender Zahn, aufgeschlagenen Knie, ja jede kleine Träne schreckt mehr als jeder Todesser."

Ein schlanker Finger berührte meine weiche Kleinkindwange und das letzte was ich hörte bevor ich in die Welt Morpheus flog war eine samtige Stimme die alle Emotionen zusammenfasste:

„ Es ist der Himmel."

Erst in den nächsten Morgenstunden erfuhren wir, dass Tante Ginny zwei gesunde Jungen geboren hatte.

Dad grinste hämisch und schlug den blassen Harry auf die Schulter.

„ Ich sehe das Schicksal gönnt mir doch noch eine kleine Genugtuung" flaxte er.

Damals wusste ich nicht was er damit meinte, doch heute wo ich James und Sirius Potter kenne, und wie Brüder liebe, ahne ich was genau er andeutete.

Laut Onkel Rons Aussage sind die Beiden schlimmer als die berüchtigten Weasley Zwillinge Fred und George.

Als ich in der fünften Klasse war, und bei Mister Bozak, unseren gemeinen Hausmeister, eine Strafarbeit abzuleisten hatte…

-hey war schließlich nicht meine Schuld, das Devlin, der Mistkerl, mir in den Ausschnitt starren musste.

OK, dass ich und Simon dafür sorgten, dass er in der nächsten Zaubertrankstunde das falsche Mittel in seinen Kessel warf und danach stundenlang nur Kauderwelsch sprach, war unsere Schuld.

Er hat es verdient, der arrogante Schnösel!

Er denkt doch, nur weil er gut aussieht, kann er sich alles erlauben.

Nur weil seinen Haare so glatt und hell sind, seine Augen stahlgrau und sein Familiename eine gewisse Angst einflößt sei er der King der Schule.

Pah!

Wo war ich?

Ach ja, Strafarbeit bei Bozak.

Dreimal dürft ihr raten wem ich dieses zweifelhafte Vergnügen zu verdanken hatte.

Nein, nicht Devlin, der auch nachdem er wieder im Stande war deutlich zu reden, den Mund hielt. Er wollte die Sache wohl persönlich halten.

Auch nicht meinen Vater, der sich zwar fürchterlich aufregte und meinem Haus eine Unmenge an Punkten abzog.

Sicher hat er etwas geahnt, allein schon wegen der ungewöhnlichen Zutatenkombination, und vor allem weil er Simon ständig auf den Kieker hatte.

Doch er konnte Nichts beweisen.

Es war doch tatsächlich meine eigene Mutter die mich dazu verdonnerte!

Ich kann nur sagen, dass es kein Vergnügen ist gleich beide Elternteile als Lehrer zu haben.

Drei glückliche Tage wiegten wir uns in Sicherheit und feixten mit unseren Hauskameraden über die gelungene Rache.

Bis heute weiß ich nicht was genau uns letztendlich verraten hat, doch an diesem Abend stellte sie mich zur Rede, und bevor ich auch nur eine Ausrede aus meinen Schädel kramen konnte, sagte sie mir auf den Kopf hin zu was ich und Simon getan hatten.

Bei Merlins Eiern, sogar ihre Vermutung des Grundes kam der Wahrheit nahe.

„ Glaube nicht, dass ich nicht weiß wie so etwas funktioniert, junge Dame" schalt sie mich aus.

Halt, stopp!

Meine stets überkorrekte, Regelliebende Mutter die zugab gegen die Hausordnung verstoßen zu haben?

Undenkbar, einfach lächerlich!

So kam es, dass ich an einen bezeichnend schönen Samstag nicht wie andere Schüler das Wetter, Hogsmeade und die ersten Bäder im See genoss sondern im stickigen Büro von Bozik saß und alte Schülerakte sortieren musste.

Was ich dabei jedoch entdeckte war wirklich spektakulär.

Allein Fred und George, Simons Onkel, füllten eine volle Schublade.

James und Sirius die Zweiten, bereits eine Halbe und dass, obwohl sie erst in der ersten Klasse waren.

James und Sirius die Ersten, gleich daneben waren auch nicht besser gewesen.

Meine Augen müssen kugelrund geworden sein, als ich beim stöbern den Namen Remus Lupin las.

Onkel Remus, mein, wenn auch nicht blutsverwandter, Lieblingsonkel.

Immer ruhig, immer liebenswürdig und stets bereit uns Kinder in Schutz zu nehmen. Er sollte ein Chaot gewesen sein?

Offensichtlich.

Damit nicht genug.

Ich fand noch wesentlich mehr:

Akten über Ron und Harry.

Damit hatte ich fast gerechnet. Einige Strafarbeiten von Direktorin MCGonnagal , doch gute neunzig Prozent von Severus Snape.

Was?

Eine Vorahnung ließ mich im Buchstaben G suchen und tatsächlich fand ich dort eine Akte, zwar wesentlich schmaler als die Anderen doch unleugbar vorhanden.

Sie enthielt nur zwei Einträge über Strafarbeiten doch jede Menge Querverweise zu Potter und Weasley.

Notizen über Vermutungen und Mittäterschaften bei Regelbrüchen waren in einer mir nur zu bekannten Handschrift verfasst:

Ein Troll im Mädchenklo.

Der Stein der Weisen.

Unerlaubter Vielsafttrank, versehen mit dem großgeschriebenen Wort KATZE.

Seidenflügel.

Dementor.

DA.

Prophezeiung im Ministerium.

Danach kam kein weiterer Eintrag mehr.

Ich verstand nicht einmal einen Bruchteil davon, beschloss aber diese Informationen im Hinterkopf zu speichern.

Man kann nie wissen wozu sie einmal gut sein würden flüsterte der Teil von mir der eindeutig Slytherin ist.

Zu spät dachte ich daran in meine oder Simons Akte zu sehen und nachdem Onkel Harry, wie auch immer, von dieser Strafarbeit erfuhr und Mom zu einen leisen Gespräch zur Seite nahm, kam ich nie wieder auch nur in die Nähe der Schülerakten.

Trotzdem bin ich mir sicher, dass meine Eigene

in den darauf folgenden zwei Jahren noch einiges an Eintragungen dazu bekam.

Obwohl Simon und später auch seine Freundin Pearl alles versuchten um mich zu zügeln, fällt es mir doch noch immer schwer mein Temperament im Zaun zu halten.

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Sevena: die nächsten paar Kapitel wirst du es leider noch aushalten müssen, dass die Story aus der Sicht von anderen erzählt wird aber dann kommt auch wieder Hermine zu Wort.

Anna2509: danke dir. Lg zurück

Teil 4

Circle of Life

Mir ist erst kürzlich aufgefallen, wie sehr die Zeit zu fliegen scheint wenn man sich gut fühlt, und so traf mich die Erkenntnis, dass die Abschlussarbeiten vorbei waren und ich in zwei Wochen keine Schülerin mehr sein würde doch recht hart.

Meine Noten werden gut sein, dass weiß ich.

Bei Circe, dass weiß Jeder.

Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass es extrem nervig ist wenn jeder in der Umgebung weiß welche Genies deine Eltern sind?

Sei es drum, mir ist nur wichtig dass meine Ergebnisse ausreichen um meinen Wahlberuf zu ergreifen.

Mom, Simon, und Harry sind bis jetzt die Einzigen die von meinen Wunsch Aurorin zu werden wissen.

Aus Geschichte der Zauberer weiß ich, dass es vor noch gar nicht langer zeit einen bösen Zauberer gab der nicht nur unsere sondern auch die Welt der Muggel fast zerstört hätte.

Noch immer gibt es Leute die beim bloßen nennen seines Namens zusammenzucken.

Angeblich verschwand er eines Tages einfach von der Bildfläche.

Ich konnte das jedoch nie so ganz glauben.

Die Gefahr, dass ist mir ganz klar, ist damit nicht gebannt.

So etwas kann sich jederzeit wiederholen.

Aus aufgeschnappten Gesprächsfetzen und bei meinen hereinkommen hastig unterbrochenen Diskussionen, ahne ich, wie sehr es im Untergrund noch immer brodelt.

Erst letztes Wochenende erfuhr ich wie sehr.

Meine Lieben hatten wohl endlich beschlossen dass ich alt und reif genug war um die ganze Wahrheit zu erfahren.

Nacheinander hatten Simon und ich lange Gespräche mit unseren Eltern, Paten und Onkel

Remus in denen viel erzählt, einiges berichtigt und aufgeklärt, gewütet, gelacht und ab und an sogar geweint wurde.

Mein Herz schwoll an vor Stolz auf diese Menschen und spätestens an diesen Tag hörte ich auf, die Leute die uns abschätzig oder Kopfschüttelnd betrachteten, zu beachten.

Wenn die wüssten wem sie ihr Leben zu verdanken haben.

Sie alle waren mehrfach durch die Hölle gegangen und dass die Verluste auf unserer Seite so gering waren ist ein Wunder.

Ebenso wie meine Existenz, das begriff ich in diesen unvergesslichen Nächten.

Wer kann Solches leisten, soviel erdulden und danach noch fähig sein so sehr zu lieben und zu glauben um ein neues Leben entstehen zu lassen?

Meine Familie!

Meine Freunde!

Ich bin unsagbar Stolz darauf ein Teil von dieser Gemeinschaft zu sein.

Genau diese Erkenntnis verstärkte meinen Wunsch dies nie wieder geschehen zu lassen.

Sowohl Mom als auch Harry waren der Meinung, dass ich dies allerdings noch etwas für mich behalten sollte.

Ich denke ähnlich, denn wenn ich nur wage mir vorzustellen Daddy davon zu erzählen wie ich mein Leben weiterführen will, tun mir schon die Ohren weh.

Ich bin nicht feige, hey schließlich schickte der sprechende Hut mich nicht umsonst in mein Haus, doch ich bin auch nicht scharf darauf meine letzten freien Tage im Kerker eingeschlossen zu werden.

Lieber nicht daran denken.

Momentan treibt mich die Unruhe.

Ein inneres Hibbeln hat mich heute früh aus dem Bett krauchen lassen.

Ich habe das unangenehme Gefühl etwas vergessen zu haben.

Der Abschußball war vor Zwei Tagen und ein Teil der Schüler ist sogar schon abgereist.

Ich habe mich von allen Lehrern, Geistern, Bekannten in Hogsmeade und Schulkameraden verabschiedet.

Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich nie wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkommen werde.

Meine Familie lebt hier, Pearl hat noch ein Schuljahr vor sich, und auch Simon wird zumindest die nächsten drei Jahre größtenteils hier verbringen.

Noch immer kann ich mich nicht entscheiden ob ich schockiert oder freudig überrascht sein soll dass er bei Dad als Assistent arbeiten wird um sein Wissen über die Zaubertrankbrauerei zu vertiefen und seinen Meister zu machen.

Auch kann ich nicht ergründen wem ich mehr bewundere.

Meinen besten und ältesten Freund, der den Schneid hat bei meinen alten Herrn in die Lehre zu gehen oder meinen Vater der es fertig bringt aus liebe zu seiner Passion und mir, einen wie er meint „Impertinenten – langnasigen – sommersprossigen - niemals aussterbenden Weasley- Karottenkopf" in seine Geheimnisse einzuweihen.

Ich hätte es nie gedacht, doch meine Liebe zu Beiden ist dadurch nur noch weiter gewachsen.

Obwohl ich nur Simon und Pearl als wahre Freunde bezeichnen würde habe ich doch mit fast allen einen guten Kontakt gehabt und werde die eingeschworene Gemeinschaft meines Hauses und die lockere Bekanntschaft zu dem Rest der Schule sicher vermissen.

An diesen frühen Samstagmorgen, meinen letzten offiziellen an dieser Lehranstalt, streife ich also durch das Schloss und die Ländereien, besuche meine Lieblingsorte und denkwürdige Plätze und lande schließlich in der hintersten Ecke des Kräutergartens von dem man noch gerade eben das Quidditchfeld ausmachen kann.

Unruhig wippe ich mit den Füßen, warte auf etwas ohne recht zu wissen was genau es ist.

Bis mich dieses Etwas unvermittelt anspricht.

„ Hey!"

Ich seufze, nur um mir danach sofort auf die Lippe zu beißen, denn mein Ton hat nicht wie beabsichtigt genervt sondern eindeutig erleichtert geklungen.

Meine Augen fixieren verbissen die Spitzen meiner Stiefel während hinter mir ein säuerliches Schnauben erklingt.

„ Ich war nicht sicher ob du kommst."

Zu meiner Verärgerung kann ich aus dem Ton keinerlei Stimmung herausfiltern.

Was ich jedoch weiß, ist das das tiefe Timbre mir eine Gänsehaut beschert.

Scheiße!

Ich zucke betont gleichgültig mit der Schulter und gebe meiner Stimme einen gelangweilten Unterton.

„ Ich konnte sowieso nicht mehr schlafen, und dachte dann bring ich es hinter mich."

Nun war es eindeutig Verärgerung die meinen Gesprächpartner antrieb.

„ Du weißt, dass es nicht so weiter gehen kann"

Ich mache eine eindeutig unfreundliche Handbewegung, sehe jedoch noch immer nicht auf.

Schmale, angenehm kühle Hände zwingen mich meine sitzende Position aufzugeben.

„ Sieh mich gefälligst an Glutauge!" werde ich angefahren und ich dumme Kuh gehorche.

Ob aus eigenem Antrieb, oder aus Wut über den Ton und den nervigen Spitznamen will ich lieber nicht ergründen.

„ Ich kann es nicht leiden wenn du mich so nennst" speie ich zurück und funkele

ihn böse an, wohl wissend, dass ich diesen Namen noch nie sosehr verdient habe wie in diesen Augenblick.

Das entwaffnende Lächeln meines Gegenübers trifft mich mit voller Wucht und schleudert mich aus der Bahn.

„ Das habe ich aber ganz anders in Erinnerung" wispert es mir entgegen.

Merlin, wie kann Jemand nur so viel Sinnlichkeit in die Stimme legen?

Ich spüre wie mein Unmut sinkt und meine Beine anfangen sich, wie in so vielen ähnlichen Situationen zuvor, in Pudding zu verwandeln.

„ Brenna?" haucht der junge Mann vor mir und in der Nennung meines Namens liegt sowohl Frage als auch Bestätigung.

Wie könnte ich anders handeln als ich es nun tue?

Ich ergebe mich der Versuchung, der süßen Gewohnheit, den unleugbaren Verlangen und küsse die warmen Lippen vor mir.

Sind es Minuten, Stunden oder gar Tage die vergangen sind als wir uns schwer atmend wieder von einander trennen?

Mir ist es verflucht egal.

Worte sind nicht mehr nötig, wir haben Beide unsere Wahl getroffen.

Seit wir uns das Erste mal gesehen haben, zog etwas Unnennbares uns zueinender hin.

Egal ob wir uns stritten, leidenschaftlich hassten oder ab dem Weihnachtsball in der fünften Klasse heißblütig, aber heimlich, liebten, uns war immer bewusst, dass der eine ohne den Anderen nicht sein konnte.

„Dein Vater wird mich umbringen" flüstert er in mein Haar.

„ Er wird sich hinten anstellen müssen, denn vorher wird Simon mich hierfür vierteilen"

gebe ich leise zurück.

Ich bin nicht stolz darauf jahrelang ein so großes Geheimnis vor meinen besten Freund gehabt zu haben.

Mein Liebster lacht leise und küsst zart mein Ohrläppchen.

Ich seufze.

Falscher Ort, falsche Zeit fällt mir da ein.

Schade.

Noch ein Kuss.

„ Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher" sagt er.

Ich schiebe ihn ein Stückchen von mir, weit genug um ihn anzusehen und wortlos eine Erklärung zu verlangen.

Das kann ich gut, solche Blicke sind mir in die Wiege gelegt worden.

Sein Daumen glättet sanft die zornigen Falten auf meiner Stirn.

„ Reiß mir nicht gleich den Kopf ab Bren. Ich habe deinen Wiesel schon nichts getan" spottet er.

Ich schnaube undamenhaft.

„ Vielmehr muss ich diesen Knirps ab jetzt wohl für immer dankbar sein" brummt er und ich gerate völlig aus der Fassung.

„ Was hast du mit Simon gemacht?" bedränge ich ihn und trommele mit den Fäusten auf seinem breiten Brustkorb.

schöner Brustkorb, mit weicher, unbehaarter Haut und sehnigen Muskeln, kleinen dunklen Brustwarzen von denen ich weiß dass sie sich….

_Schluss jetzt Brenna!_

_Ich bin ja so was vom an Arsch._

_Eine verliebte Hexe bist du._

_Oh Merlin…_

Eine Bewegung von ihm holt mich in die Gegenwart zurück und erinnert mich an den Ernst der Lage.

Simon!

„ Nichts", beginnt er, " alles war wie immer. Ich saß beim Frühstück als er mit seiner kleinen Longbotten Freundin in die große Halle kam.

Ist schnurstracks auf mich zu marschiert und hat mich angesehen.

Völlig Ernst, ohne Hohn, ohne Spott und euer verfluchtes Gryffindorgehabe…"

„ Devlin!" drohe ich ihm.

„ Sorry Baby, die Macht der Gewohnheit.

Jedenfalls hat Weasley mir in die Augen gesehen und gesagt: Rede mit ihr, bevor ihr beide es für immer bereut."

Ich starre Devlin an, denke an den lieben Simon und kann nicht anders als glücklich zu lächeln.

„ Dann ist der Kerl auch noch unverschämt geworden" beginnt der Blonde Mann der mich im Arm hält.

„hat sich zu mir gebeugt und mir ins Ohr geflüstert, dass wenn ich dir wehtue, ich es bereuen würde. Er würde mich langsam und qualvoll vergiften, und keiner würde ihn auf die Schliche kommen" wütet mein Geliebter.

Aus Rücksicht unterdrücke ich meinen aufsteigenden Lachanfall und verstecke stattdessen meinen Kopf an seiner Schulter wo ich ungesehen grinsen kann.

„ Also" setzt er wieder an und zeichnet kleine Kreise auf meiner Hüfte.

„ Eine Gryffindor und ein Slytherin?"

Ich sehe ihm wieder ins Gesicht.

„ Wäre nicht das Erste mal!" schieße ich zurück.

„ Kann das gut gehen?"

Ich denke an meine Eltern, an das Wunder meiner Existenz und meine Augen beginnen sicher zu leuchten.

„ Wenn wir uns Mühe geben" antworte ich ihn fest.

Er ist immer noch unsicher. Noch nie habe ich ihn so ängstlich gesehen.

„ Es ist nicht leicht mit mir Brenna" seine Stimme ist noch dunkler als sonst, rau und unleugbar traurig.

Ich weiß was er meint, ich weiß er denkt an all die Dinge die uns solange davon abgehalten haben uns zueinander zu bekennen.

Ich werde ihm nachher eine Menge erzählen müssen.

Die Geschichte meiner Familie.

Doch jetzt habe ich ganz Anderes vor.

„ Halt endlich die Klappe Malfoy und küss mich!" fordere ich streng.

„ Wie sie wünschen Miss Snape"

Er erfüllt meinen Willen indem er mich fest und keineswegs unterwürfig an sich zieht.

Na das kann ja was werden…!


	5. Chapter 5

Time goes by

Ich bin wieder da.

Nun geht es weiter diesmal aus der Perspektive eines Anderen. Na wem wohl?

Ganz lieb möchte ich mich noch bei den Rewiern vom letzten Mal bedanken.

Ich danke euch ganz doll.

Ohne euch hätte ich schon längst aufgehört…

Jetzt viel Spaß

Eule20- du bist platt? Warte, ich helfe dir schnell auf g gegen die Geheimniskrämerei hilft dir dieses Kapitel vielleicht ein bisschen. LG

Tuniwell- danke dir Toni, ich werde mich bemühen.

BlackAngel8- kann ich nur zurückgeben danke. Hier ist mehr davon.

**Teil 5**

**That's what friends are fore**

Als ich mit weit ausholenden Schritten die große Halle von Hogwarts betrete, bin ich mir der zahlreichen Blicke die mir folgen durchaus bewusst.

Nicht, dass es mich stören würde, schließlich bin ich es gewöhnt.

Zum einen bin ich Schulsprecher, hey darauf bin ich zu Recht stolz, und auch wenn heute unser letzter Tag ist, so koste ich es doch bis zum Schluss voll aus.

Zum anderen bin ich ein Weasley, und dieser Name hat eine gewisse Tradition.

Ich gebe ja zu, nicht annähernd, na sagen wir mal unbändig, zu sein wie meine Onkel oder Zwillingscousins.

Gut wenn man es genau nimmt, heißen sie Potter, die Zwillinge meine ich, die Cousins nicht die Onkel, doch mindestens die Hälfte ihrs Blutes ist Weasleyblut.

Das genügt in den Augen der Meisten.

Mit meiner Freundin Pearl an meiner Seite, steuere ich zielstrebig unsere Stammplätze am Gryffindortisch an, als albernes Gekicher von rechts meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt.

Mehrere jüngere Slythrinschülerinnen, wer auch sonst, sitzen bei ein paar Siebtklässlern und amüsieren sich über ebenso geist- wie hirnlose Witze.

Meine Augen streifen einen hellblonden Schopf, zucken zu einen bestimmten Platz an unseren Tisch und wieder zurück.

„ Sie ist nicht da" bestätigt Perl meinen Verdacht.

Mein störrischer innerer Schweinehund kämpft mit meinen Wunsch meine beste Freundin glücklich zu sehen.

„ Dafür bist du echt was schuldig Brenna" murmele ich zur mir selbst.

Mit all der Würde die mein Name, mein Amt, und die Tatsache, dass ich größer bin als er, mir geben, straffe ich die Schultern.

„ Nun geh schon" ermutigt mich Pearls Stimme, ehe sie mich unauffällig in die richtige Richtung schiebt.

Ich schicke ihr einen giftigen Blick, doch dieses böse Weib grinst nur frech zurück, ehe sie sich zu ihrer Schwester setzt.

Wo bin ich nur hingeraten?

Reicht es nicht, das sturköpfigste, aufbrausendste und tödliche Blicke aus schwarzen Augen abfeuernde Mädchen der Schule, als beste Freundin zu haben?

Nein, ich verliebe mich auch noch in Pearl Longbotten!

Von wegen ruhig und liebenswürdig.

Pah!

Unter den sanften Äußeren, den glatten blonden Haar und den babyblauen Augen, in dieser winzigen Elfe, steckt eine selbstbewusste, eselssture, bisweilen heftig bestimmende Frau.

Wenn ich es recht bedenke, haben wir Weasleys wohl einen Hang zu solchen Frauen.

Sei es wie es ist, die plötzliche Ruhe die mich umgibt, bestätigt mir, dass ich mein Ziel erreicht habe.

Ich beiße mir in die Wange, um eine deftige Erwiderung auf die Unverschämtheiten die mir jetzt entgegenschallen zu unterdrücken.

Fest hefte ich meinen Blick auf mein angepeiltes Objekt.

Seltsam fasziniert beobachte ich, wie die aristokratischen Züge ihre Arroganz verlieren und sich in den sturmgrauen Augen fragende Verwirrung festsetzt.

Ich hole noch einmal tief Luft.

„ Du tust es für Brenna!" rufe ich mir selbst ins Gedächtnis zurück.

Meine Hände stützen sich flach auf die Tischplatte als ich mich vorbeuge und Devlin Malfoy mit ruhiger Stimme anspreche.

„ Rede mit ihr! Bevor ihr beide es für immer bereut."

Schrecken blitzt in seinem Gesicht auf und ein zischendes Einatmen bestätigt das.

Ja mein Freundchen, ich weiß es!

Natürlich weiß ich es!

Seit Monaten!

Ich bin schließlich nicht dumm, und wenn Frauen auch immer behaupten, wir Männer hätten für das Emotionleben ihrer Gattung kein Gespür.

ICH WEISS ES!

Weiß, dass meine beste Freundin seit dem Kleinkindalter, mein bester Rauf-, Streicheaushecker- und Quiddischkumpel im weiblichen Körper, meine Herzensschwester,

ein amouröses Verhältnis zu unseren Erzfeind hat.

Die Beiden haben sich seit unseren ersten Tag hier gegenseitig bis aufs Blut gereizt.

Mich zog es mit, ganz klar.

Wo Brenna war, da war auch ich.

Glaubt mir, dieser Kerl war mir oft genug ein Dorn im Auge.

Allerdings konnte ich Malfoy wenn ich ihn nicht sah, auch ganz gut vergessen.

Bei Brenna war das deutlich anders.

Die Zwei bekriegten sich wo es nur ging, und waren dabei dumm genug diese Fehde sogar bis in den Unterricht zu tragen.

An sich wäre das kein großes Problem, doch Brens Eltern sind beide Lehrer in Hogwarts und so war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie davon erfuhren, dass dieser Zwist über die üblichen Häuserrivalitäten weit hinausging.

Bis heute frage ich mich, wie Professor Granger-Snape, Tante Mine außerhalb der Schule, es geschafft hat diese Tatsache vor ihren Mann geheim zu halten.

Es ist so, sonst würde Malfoy mit Sicherheit nicht mehr leben, und ich hätte ein Problem weniger.

Ich gönne es mir den anderen Slytherinidoten einen giftigen Blick zuzuwerfen, dann drehe ich mich fort um zu gehen, als sich mein platinblonder Gegenüber von seiner Bank erhebt.

„ Weasley…" setzt er an und ich kann weder die Tonlage noch Stimmung bestimmen, die darin mitschwingt.

Mit einem einzigen Schritt stehe ich genau neben ihn und flüstere in sein Ohr.

„ Ich warne dich, nur dieses eine Mal, versaue es nicht. Wenn du ihr wehtust, wirst du es bereuen.

Ich werde dich vergiften, langsam, qualvoll, und, bei Merlin, keiner wird mich entlarven." zische ich.

Eine Gänsehaut läuft über seinen Nacken und ich sehe wie es ihm schaudert.

Gut so!

Soll hinterher keiner sagen, ich hätte ihn nicht vorgewarnt.

Gesetzt dem Fall es sollte jemals dazu kommen, bin ich fest entschlossen, meinen Teil zu seiner Bestrafung beizutragen.

Das heißt, wenn Brennas Dad, Harry, Ron, ganz zu schweigen von ihrer Mom und Pearl überhaupt noch etwas vom ihm übriglassen würden...

Widerwilliger weise kommt in mir fast so etwas wie Respekt für Malfoy auf.

Fast, wir wollen es ja nicht übertreiben.

Tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

So Leute nun geht es weiter.

Lieben Dank an alle Leser und besonders an alle die ein kleines Kommi hinterlasse haben.

Eule20- ja er akzeptiert es uns sogar noch ein bisschen mehr…LG

Chaotika- danke dir. Genau so war es auch gedacht.

Enlya- mein Gott, gleich drei Kommis, wie lieb von dir. Werde mich bemühen dich weiterhin gut zu unterhalten.

Hier noch etwas in eigener Sache: ich schreibe gerade an einer neuen Story für die ich gerne Jemanden zum Betalesen hätte.

Als kleinen Ansporn hier die das Summary:

„ Himmel, war es wirklich erst vierundzwanzig Stunden her, dass ihr Leben zu solch einen Chaos verkommen war? Bereits jetzt waren sie und Snape sich fast an die Gurgel gegangen, wie sollten sie da volle drei Monate allein im Kerker aushalten?"

Eine SS/HG Story, T-M, Humor/Romance

Wen es interessiert bitte melden.

Nun viel Spaß beim lesen…

**one person's trash is another person's treasure**(was dem einen nichts ist, ist dem anderen alles)

**Time goes by teil5**

Ich lasse mich neben Pearl auf die Bank fallen und lange nach der Platte mit Rühreiern.

Ein Zwicken in meinen Oberschenkel lässt mich von meinen, wohlverdienten, Essen aufblicken.

Pearl, die Verursacherin des Kneifens, deutet mit dem Kopf auf die großen Doppeltüren und als ich ihren Hinweis folge, kann ich gerade noch die wehenden Enden eines schwarzen Umhanges sehen.

„ Wurde auch Zeit!" brumme ich und wende mich wieder dem Essen zu.

Mein Hunger hat sich beträchtlich dezimiert.

Trotzdem schiebe ich mir eine gefüllte Gabel in den Mund.

Hey, ich bin ein Mann, ich esse gern und außerdem bin ich achtzehn Jahre alt und somit noch im Wachstum.

Schon heute bin ich der größte in meiner Familie, sogar ein par Zentimeter größer als mein jüngster Onkel Ronald, doch ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf, die letzten fünf Zentimeter auch noch zu schaffen um Aug in Aug zu sein mit Severus Snape.

Wenn ich auch nicht wie die meisten anderen Schüler Angst vor ihm habe, so ist mein Respekt vor meinen künftigen Lehrmeister doch hoch.

Ich schätze seinen Intellekt, seine Genauigkeit und ab und an sogar seinen zynischen Sinn für Humor.

Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich durch meine enge Freundschaft zu Brenna eine andere Seite an ihn kennen gelernt habe:

Den Freund, den Vater und Mann.

Bei Merlin, nicht im Traum würde ich darauf kommen ich als gesellig oder gar liebenswürdig zu bezeichnen, doch glaube ich, dass wir durch unsere Liebe zur Zaubertrankbrauerei und nicht zuletzt zu Brenna, eine gute gemeinsame Basis zu haben.

Bäh, die Eier sind kalt.

Angewidert schiebe ich den halbvollen Teller von mir.

Pearl, mein Engel, legt ein mit Pastete bestrichenes Brötchen vor mich.

Noch während ich kaue, lehnt sie ihren Kopf an meine Schulter, so dass mich ihr süßer Duft umschwirrt.

Hmmm, sie riecht wie Milch und Honig mit einem Hauch von Vanille.

Ohhhh…

Wenn ich genau überlege schmeckt sie auch danach.

Ich spüre wie mein Hunger von etwas Primitiveren verdrängt wird.

_Dumme Idee Weasley, große Halle, du erinnerst dich?_

Circe, wer auch immer mal behauptet hat es wäre leicht seine niederen Triebe zu kontrollieren war mit Sicherheit kein vor Hormonen strotzender Achtzehnjähriger.

Bemühe mich, diesen angespannten Zustand loszuwerden in dem ich unruhig auf meinen Platz hin und her rutsche, an kaltes Wasser, Flubberwürmer, unseren Hausmeister Bozak, denke. Nackter Bozak…

Würg.

Na ja, wenigstens funktioniert das.

Ob wegen der indiskutablen Bilder oder weil Pearl von mir abrückt weiß ich aber nicht.

Ich kaue und schlucke den letzten Bissen, dann erheben wir uns, um in unseren Turm zurückzukehren.

Meine Sachen sind längst gepackt, die Hauselfen werden sie im laufe des Tages in meine neuen Räume bringen.

Daran im Kerker zu wohnen werde ich mich erst gewöhnen müssen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum herrscht allgemeine Aufbruchsstimmung.

Nervöse Packerei in letzter Minute, verzweifelte Suche nach unverzichtbaren Dingen, fauchende Katzen, die sich weigern in ihre Transportboxen zu klettern, streitende Kids, wer wem wann was auch immer geliehen hat, dazwischen sich aneinander klammernde Liebespärchen, die keine Möglichkeit sehen zwei Monate ohneeinander zu überleben.

Kurz, alles ist wie immer am letzte Tag vor den Ferien.

Doch zum ersten Mal fallen mir die Gesichter der Siebtklässler auf, sehr wahrscheinlich, weil ich selbst einer bin.

Kaum einer von ihnen der nicht wenigstens ein bisschen traurig wirkt.

Kann mir gut vorstellen, dass den einen oder anderen erst jetzt klar wird, dass die Kindheit nun offiziell vorbei ist.

Die Wenigsten werden jemals wieder einen Fuß auf dieses Gelände setzten.

Die Zeit in Hogwarts bedeutet nicht nur lernen, sie ist ein großes Abenteuer, mit allen Auf und Ab die das Erwachsenwerden zu bieten hat.

Freundschaften die hier geschlossen werden halten oft ein Leben lang, und auch die eine oder andere Ehe ging daraus hervor.

Auf einmal bin ich mächtig froh die nächsten drei Jahre hier verbringen zu dürfen.

Ich mache mir keine Illusionen, meine Lehrzeit wird kein Zuckerschlecken.

Es würde mich wundern, insgeheim sogar enttäuschen, wenn der gute alte Snape nicht versuchen würde mich auf die eine oder andere Art zu schikanieren.

Soll er es doch versuchen!

Durch Brenna weiß ich ganz gut wo seine Schwachstellen sind und schließlich bin ich ein Weasley, zudem mit einen, zugegeben sehr kleinen, Anteil an Veelablut in meinen Adern.

Ja, wenn es sein muss kann ich meine Umgebung ganz gut schocken.

Selbst meine beste Freundin ist davor nicht gefeit.

Zum Beispiel als ich ihr von meinen Berufswunsch erzählte.

Ich glaube es war das Erste Mal, dass ich Brenna sprachlos erlebt habe…

Ein kleiner Teufel in mir, trieb mich dazu es ihr so nebenbei unter die Nase zu reiben.

Wir waren alle bei meinen Großeltern zum Essen im Fuchsbau eingeladen gewesen.

Ich sollte wohl erwähnen, dass meine Familie riesig ist.

Vier Onkel und eine Tante, bis auf einen alle nebst Partnern. Gabrielle, Moms Schwester. Meine Eltern, Großeltern, acht Cousins, eine Cousine, Brenna und die Professoren Snape, Pearl mit ihren Eltern und zwei Schwestern, Remus, Tonks und Lee Jordon.

Summa so marum das kleine Haus platzte aus allen Nähten.

Ein Umstand, der meine Großmutter, von uns liebevoll Granny genannt, in ein Wechselbad zwischen Glücksseeligkeit und Panik versetzte.

Kurzerhand hatten mein Dad, seine Brüder und Harry eine große T-förmige Tafel im Garten aufgebaut, so dass wir alle daran Platz fanden.

Es wurde der Geburtstag meiner kleinen Cousine Aset gefeiert. Sie ist das jüngste und einzige weibliche Enkelkind unserer Großeltern, und wird diesen Sommer nach Hogwarts kommen.

Bin ja mal gespannt, ob sie mit der Tradition bricht und keine Gryffindor wird.

Ich weiß nicht woran es liegt, ob es ist weil sie ein Mädchen ist oder weil ihre Mom Ägypterin war und sie und Charly kurz nach Asets Geburt verlies, doch dieses kleine Mädchen ist so anders als wir Anderen.

Nicht dass ich sie nicht mögen würde.

Sie ist ein zuckersüßes Ding und wenn sie will kann sie die Liebenswürdigkeit in Person sein.

Trotzdem würde es mich nicht wundern wenn sie die erste Weasley seit achtundzwanzig Generationen ist, die eine Slytherin wird.

Wo war ich stehen geblieben ehe ich mich in den unendlichen Weiten meiner Familie verstrickte?

Ach ja!

Brenna, oder besser deren Reaktion.

Also, wir saßen mit Pearl, Remus, Tante Hermine und Mister Giftmischer am einen Ende der Tafel als ich, so zwischen den zweiten und dritten Gang, mal eben kurz und knapp offenbarte, dass ich als Zaubertranklehrling ihres Vaters in Hogwarts bleiben würde.

Harry und Ron, uns schräg gegenüber, sahen mich überrascht an, Remus gratulierte mir trocken zu meinen Mut,

wofür er nebenbei einen mir nur zu bekannten Blick aus Schwarzen Augen erntete,

Brennas Gabel war auf halben weg zu ihren Mund in der Luft erstarrt und sie blickte mit fassungslosen Blick von mir zu ihren alten Herrn und wieder zurück.

Ein Bild für die Götter!

Snape hatte an seinen Wein genippt und sich dann seelenruhig wieder dem Essen zugewandt.

„ Mach den Mund zu Schatz, du siehst aus wie ein Fisch."

Meine beste Freundin gehorchte ihren Vater und ich gab mir alle Mühe nicht in ein lautes Lachen auszubrechen.

Pearl versuchte ihr Kichern mit einen schlecht gespielten Hustenanfall zu tarnen und Remus strich der jüngsten Snape sanft über den Rücken.

„ Luft holen Liebes, du läufst schon blau an" riet er ihr mehr oder weniger ernst.

Oh ja, das war ein Riesen Spaß!

Bren wäre aber nicht Bren wenn sie es mir nicht früher oder später heimgezahlt hätte.

Als wir vor noch nicht all zu langer Zeit die Wahrheit über Voldemort erfuhren, fasste sie einen Plan mit deren Ergebnis sie mich bald darauf konfrontierte.

Aurorin.

Auweia, ich will möglichst weit weg sein wenn sie das ihren Vater erzählt.

Sollte die Beziehung mit Malfoy dazukommen, werde ich das Gebrüll wohl bis nach London hören können.

Vielleicht verpassen ihn diese Hiobsbotschaften aber auch einen solchen Schreck, dass er tot umfällt.

Dann ist es Essig mit meiner Ausbildung.

Fuck!

„ Simon?"

Mein Name aus Pearls Mund ruft mich in die Gegenwart zurück.

Ich schüttele meine rote Mähne um die unschönen Gedanken loszuwerden.

Ändern kann ich es jetzt sowieso nicht mehr.

Eine schmale Hand schiebt sich in meine.

„Komm" fordert mein Mädchen mich auf, „ wir gehen hoch zur Eulerei. Ich will Remus noch einen Brief schicken."

Ich brumme, lasse mich aber von der zierlichen Frau aus den Gemeinschaftsraum zerren.

Keine halbe Stunde später verfolgen wir, wie eine große graue Eule am Horizont verschwindet.

_Komisch…?_

„ Sag mal, wann hast du diesen Brief eigentlich geschrieben?" frage ich sie als wir uns langsam auf den Weg zurück zur Schule machen.

Pearl schenkt mir ein Lächeln, dass so wissend und so gerissen ist, dass es sogar mich schockiert.

„ Gestern Abend" flötet sie.

Es verschlägt mir die Sprache.

Na ja fast.

„ Woher…? Ich meine …Brenna und Malfoy…dass mit Bren und Devlin…?" stottere ich.

Wieder dieses überhebliche Grinsen.

„ Frauen wissen so etwas" ist die eindeutige Antwort.

War ja klar!

Immer wenn Frauen keine genaue Erklärung angeben können, oder wollen, kommen sie mit diesen Argument.

Ein kurzer aber stürmischer Kuss ihrerseits unterbricht meine innere Aufregung über das andere Geschlecht.

Ich schwöre es, ich werde die Frauen nie verstehen!

Gerissenes Bist.

Sie weiß ganz genau wie sie mit mir umzugehen hat.

Habe ich schon die Schwierigkeiten der Hormonkontrolle erwähnt?

Sei es drum.

Ehe es zu gefährlich wird zieht sie sich zurück und marschiert, meine Hand noch immer fest in ihrer vor mir her den Weg entlang.

Wir passieren das Quiddischfeld, umrunden die Gewächshäuser um über den hinteren Südflügel zu einem Geheimgang zu gelangen.

Unser Ziel schon in Reichweite, stoppt Pearl plötzlich mitten im Lauf, und ich, gefangen in der köstlichen Betrachtung ihres eben noch hin und her schwingenden Hinterns, renne sie fast über den Haufen.

„ Was zum Geier?" entfährt es mir, doch ein energische Zischen und die unmissverständliche Geste eines Zeigefingers auf ihren vollen Lippen lässt mich verstummen.

Mal wieder frage ich mich, woher dieses fast zwei Köpfe kleineres Wesen die Kraft hernimmt, als sie mich kurzerhand in ein Gebüsch zerrt und meinen Kopf hart nach rechts dreht.

In schneller Folge fühle ich Hitze und Kälte durch meinen Körper rasen.

Ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ich Brenna im Evakostüm sehe, doch bei der letzten Gelegenheit waren wir beide sieben Jahre alt und sie mit Sicherheit nicht derart…beschäftigt.

Man, sie ist ja ganz schön gelenkig…

_Merlin, was zu Hölle denke ich hier eigentlich?_

Entgegen meinen Willen brauche ich einige Sekunden biss ich meine Augen von dieser Szenerie abwenden kann.

Die unangenehme Hitze in meinen Wangen macht mich im selben Maß verlegen wie wütend.

„ Scheint als wäre zwischen den Beiden endlich alles geklärt."

flüstert Pearl mir ins Ohr.

Meine Antwort ist ein dunkles Knurren.

Sie beachtet es nicht weiter.

„ Ich denke wir werden uns in Zukunft an seine Anwesenheit gewöhnen müssen. Sieht nicht so aus als hätte Brenna vor ihn alsbald wieder loszulassen" kichert meine Freundin.

Ich schnaube.

„ Hoffentlich macht sie damit keinen Fehler" murre ich zurück.

Pearl sieht mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„ Ich denke eineinhalb Jahre sind genug Zeit, um sich seiner Gefühle sicher sein zu können" zischt sie.

Darauf schenke ich mir eine Erwiderung, zum einen weil sie damit Recht hat, zum anderen weil eineinhalb Jahre fast exakt den Zeitraum unserer Beziehung umreist.

Womit ich nebenbei auch bei meiner persönlichen Ausrede dafür bin, warum ich erst so spät von dieser Liäson erfuhr.

Damals war ich einfach viel zu sehr mit meinen eigenen Liebesleben beschäftigt.

Sagte ich bereits was für ein stures Weibsbild meine Liebste ist?

Damals war sie es.

Ist keine Zeit an die ich gerne denke.

Die momentane Situation drängt zu schnelles Handeln. Eine verstimmte Pearl hat zu großen Einfluss auf mein Seelenheil.

Notfallplan.

Ich schlinge meine Arme fest um das feingliedrige Geschöpf dem mein Herz gehört.

Genieße ihren süßen Duft, die Weichheit ihrer Haare an meiner Wange, den nachgiebigen, weichen Leib an meinen Körper. Meine Finger und Lippen erkunden altbekannte Wege neu.

Sie seufzt genießerisch.

Auch ich weiß, wie ich sie zu behandeln habe.

Veelablut sei Dank.

Pearls Zunge berührt mein Ohr und eine Gänsehaut breitet sich auf meinen Armen aus als sie mir etwas zuflüstert.

Sekunden später hat sie sich von mir losgemacht und springt ausgelassen wie ein junges Reh über den schmalen Trampelpfad davon.

Ein wölfisches Grinsen stiehlt sich auf meine Lippen als ich ihr langsam folge, ihre Worte immer noch im Ohr.

„ Schatz wollen wir und nicht von Gewächshaus drei verabschieden?"

Oh ja!

Es lebe das Leben!

TBC…..


	7. Chapter 7

Auf diverse Bitten hin fasse ich mal kurz die Beziehungen untereinander zusammen:

Fangen wir ganz langsam an.

Harry ist mit Ginny verheiratet und die Beiden haben zwei Söhne, die Zwilling James und Sirius, die zum Zeitpunkt meiner Story ungefähr dreizehn sind.

Hermine ist mit Severus Snape verheiratet und unterrichtet wie er in Hogwarts.

Die Zwei haben eine gemeinsame Tochter namens Brenna, deren Paten Harry und Ron sind

(Wer wissen will wie es dazu kam, sollte mal den Prolog lesen, den ich unter den Titel „Betrunkene und kleine Kinder…" eingestellt habe. Dieser spielt ungefähr fünfzehn Jahre vor dieser Episode. Es ist meine Erklärung, wie es zu einer Liebe zwischen meinen persönlichen Lieblingscaras kommen konnte.)

Brennas bester Freund ist Simon Weasley, der älteste Sohn von Bill und Fleur.

Da Beide mit dieser Geschichte ihren Abschluss machen, nach meinen Empfinden also ca. 18 Jahre alt sind, ist natürlich auch Liebe mit im Spiel.

Simon ist schwer verliebt in Pearl Longbotten, 17 Jährige Tochter von Neville,

und in Brennas Fall ist das Devlin Malfoy, Dracos Sohn, dessen Sicht ihr in diesen Kapitel erfahren werdet…

enlya- ich freue mich ebenfalls auf mehr, auf mehr von deinen Rewies g danke dir. Zum erzählen wird Brenna bald kommen, bzw ihre Mutter wird schon dafür sorgen, also ab Kapitel 9 gibt es wieder Severus und Hermine

**Time goes by**

**Teil 4**

**Cold as Ice**

Malfoy.

Ein Name der soviel bedeutet.

Ein Name, dem sowohl Respekt als auch Furcht entgegen gebracht wird.

Ein Stammbaum, der sich über Jahrhunderte zurückverfolgen lässt, verbunden mit jeder großen und bedeutenden Familie der Zaubererwelt, gleichbedeutend mit Reichtum, Einfluss und Macht.

Gleichzusetzen mit so genannten reinem Blut.

Mein Name.

Wie unzählige meiner Vorfahren besuche ich Hogwarts, wie alle vor mir bin auch ich ein Slytherin. Durch und durch. Das dachte ich jedenfalls.

Vor ihr…

Bevor dieses schwarzäugige Teufelsweib in mein Leben trat.

Schon am ersten Tag rannte sie mich fast über den Haufen, ab da warfen wir uns bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit Flüche und Beschimpfungen an den Kopf.

Ich kann nicht Zählen wie oft ich deswegen Strafarbeiten abzuleisten hatte, einen Großteil davon auch noch bei ihren Vater.

War kein Vergnügen auf Muggelart verklebte Kessel auszuschrubben, während mich die exakten Ebenbilder ihrer Augen dabei beobachteten.

Seltsamerweise konnte aber keiner von uns beiden damit aufhören.

Selbst in den Ferien wechselten Briefe voller versteckter Gemeinheiten, als gute Ratschläge getarnter Beleidigungen und zweifelhafter Liebenswürdigkeit den Besitzer.

Mehr als einmal erhielt ich ein Präsent aus dem Sortiment dieser verfluchten Weasleys.

Zauberhafte Zauberscherze.

Pah, dass ich nicht lache.

Ich revangierte mich dementsprechend.

Zum Beispiel schickte ich ihr ein dutzend dunkelroter Rosen aus der Nokturngasse, deren durchdringender Stinktiergeruch sie tagelang an den Händen gehabt haben muss.

Die Sommerferien verbrachte ich immer bei meinen Eltern.

Obwohl mein Vater Engländer ist und hauptsächlich englisch bei uns gesprochen wird, leben wir in Dänemark, dem Heimatland meiner Mutter.

Dad hat dort studiert und verliebte sich dabei in die junge Hexe Kirsten Hansen aus Kopenhagen. Sie heirateten und obwohl ich in London geboren wurde, kehrten sie bald darauf ganz nach Skandinavien zurück.

So heißt es jedenfalls für die Allgemeinheit. Dazu später mehr…

Das Stammhaus meiner Familie, Malfoy Manor, habe ich nur einmal gesehen.

Dad weigerte sich dort zu übernachten, geschweige den zu leben.

„ Böse Vergangenheit und schlechte Schwingungen" meinte er geheimnisvoll als ich ihn nach den Gründen fragte.

Am Abend meines elften Geburtstages führten wir dann ein langes Gespräch das meine Leben von Grund auf veränderte.

Mein Vater führte mich in unser dunkelstes Familiengeheimnis ein.

Es fiel mir schwer den ruhigen und liebevollen Mann den ich kannte mit den verblendeten und an Vorurteile glaubenden Jungen in Verbindung zu bringen als den er sich selbst beschrieb.

Von wegen Studium in Dänemark!

Und meine Mutter erst…

Stets lachend, überschwänglich, von so manch Einen sogar als bauäugig und naiv beschrieben, war eine internationale Spionin im Krieg gegen Voldemort gewesen.

Hier oben im Norden kannte keiner unsere Familien.

Hier hatte Draco Malfoy die Chance neu zu beginnen.

Dad nannte mir auch den Grund warum ich ausgerechnet jetzt die unbequeme Wahrheit erfuhr.

Ich hatte einen Brief aus Hogwarts erhalten.

Meine Eltern wollten mir die freie Wahl lassen, ob ich die größte und berühmteste Zaubererschule besuchen wollte, oder doch wie Mom ein Schüler Walhallas werden wollte.

Die Entscheidung würde mein ganzes weiteres Leben beeinflussen, und so wäre es nur fair mir zu sagen was mich in England erwarten würde.

Ich bin ein Malfoy, wenn wir etwas im Überfluss haben dann ist es Stolz.

Meine Wahl stand somit schnell fest.

Hogwarts würde für die nächsten Jahre mein Zuhause sein.

Die Welt mochte Voldemort und seinen Wahnsinn totschweigen, doch ich merkte sehr schnell, wie Recht meine Eltern mit ihren Vorraussagen hatten.

Der Name Malfoy zeigte deutlich Wirkung.

Das Lernen fiel mir schon immer leicht und meine Familie war stolz auf meinen schlauen Kopf und den damit verbundenen guten Noten.

Die Gerüchte um meine Ahnen brachten mir schnell einen festen Platz innerhalb der Schulhirachi ein.

Regelmäßig schickte ich meine Eule Loki nach Hause und berichtete von meinen Leben wobei ich ein bestimmtes Mädchen aber nie erwähnte.

Ich weiß nicht wie, doch meine Eltern erfuhren sehr schnell von meinen Zwistichkeiten mit einer gewissen Gryffindor.

Vor allem mein Vater schien einen perversen Spaß dabei zu haben mich damit aufzuziehen.

Diese Neckereien erlebten ihren Höhepunkt als er ihren vollen Namen erfuhr.

„ Snape? Brenna Snape?" fragte er lachend, „ die Tochter von Hermine und Severus? Eine Snape in Gryffindor!" er steigerte sich in einen regelrechten Lachanfall hinein.

Mit Tränen in den Augen schlug er mir auf die Schulter.

„ Ich bewundere deinen Mut mein Sohn."

Unverschämtheit!

In meinem fünften Schuljahr, knapp drei Wochen nach den Ferien brachte Loki mir eine Nachricht von daheim.

„ Devlin, kleiner Tipp unter Männern:

Was sich neckt das liebt sich…

Gruß Dad."

Ich glaube ich muss nicht erwähnen, dass ich nicht gerade erfreut über diesen Brief war.

Ich und verliebt in Glutauge?

Schwachsinn!

Absoluter Mist!

Und doch begann ich danach meine Erzfeindin genauer zu beobachten.

Bereits seit geraumer Zeit vermieden wir es Beide über das Aussehen oder gar das Liebesleben des Anderen herzuziehen.

Nun gestand ich mir ein, dass ich sie attraktiv fand.

Für ein Mädchen ist sie recht groß, zwar schlank, doch zu sinnlich gebaut um zierlich genannt werden zu können.

Wilde braune Locken umrahmen Kopf und Rücken.

Das schmale Gesicht wird beherrscht von ausdrucksstarken, mandelförmigen Augen, die so dunkel sind, dass es schwer fällt den Übergang von Pupille zur Iris auszumachen.

Zum ersten Mal fiel mir damals auf, wie lang und schwungvoll gebogen ihre Wimpern sind, welch elegant sinnliche Linie ihr Hals hat und wie ausgeprägt ihre Wangenknochen hervorstehen.

Ohne es zu bemerken, führte ich Situationen herbei, in denen ich sie berühren oder gar mit ihr allein sein konnte.

Dieser Zustand plätscherte fast ein halbes Jahr so vor sich hin.

Irgendwann in dieser Zeit begannen die Träume.

Jedes Mal wenn ich nun die Augen schloss, sah ich sie vor mir.

Anfangs stritten wir und wie gewöhnlich, dann küssten wir uns und es dauerte nicht lange und mein von Hormonen geplagter Körper beschwor Bilder herauf in denen meine Erzfeindin nackt für mich tanzte.

Unnötig zu sagen, dass ich diese Träume genoss, nur um mich am nächsten Morgen dafür selbst zu verfluchen.

Zur Hölle sie war, ist, eine verdammte Gryffindor.

Ungeachtet ihres Vater, des obersten Slytherins und ihrer deutlichen Charaktereigenschaften diesbezüglich.

Ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben.

So narrte ich mich weiter, bis Wochen später der Winter Einzug hielt.

Mit der Kälte kam unweigerlich Weihnachten und damit der jährliche Juleball.

Hey, ich war ein fünfzehnjähriger Kerl, somit nicht gerade scharf darauf einen Abend voller Kitsch und künstlicher Besinnlichkeit zu verbringen.

Nicht das was ihr jetzt denkt.

Ich hätte keinerlei Schwierigkeiten gehabt eine Tanzpartnerin zu bekommen.

Mehr als ein Mädchen in meiner Umgebung warf mir begehrliche Blicke hinterher.

Ich wollte einfach nicht.

Punkt.

Meine Laune war jedenfalls an jenem Abend durchaus gut als ich in meinen Gemeinschaftsraum am Kamin saß und mit wenig Muse las.

So war es nicht weiter verwunderlich dass mich die aufgeregten weiblichen Stimmen hinter mir ablenkten.

„ Echt? Das ist ja heftig. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so weit kommt.

Was hat die Snape gemacht?"

Mein Kopf war herumgeruckt und ohne Scheu sah ich die beiden jüngeren Mädchen an.

Immer mit der Ruhe. Schließlich gab es nicht nur einen Menschen mit den Namen Snape an dieser Schule.

„ Was erzählt ihr da?" fuhr ich zunächst heftig die beiden Mädchen an.

Die eine wurde unter meinen Stechenden Blick scharlachrot und vermied es mich anzusehen.

Die andere, ein keckes Ding aus der Vierten, lächelte dafür umso strahlender.

Sie war einer derjenigen, die ich mit einen Fingerschnippen hätte haben können.

Hey, immerhin bin ich ein Slytherin also nutzte ich diesen offensichtlichen Vorteil aus.

„ Du machst mich ja richtig neugierig Liebchen" säuselte ich und bedachte sie mit einen meiner besonderen Blicke.

Mein Hirn suchte fieberhaft nach ihren Namen.

Belinda?

Lydia?

Ach egal!

Sie schien sowohl auf das dämliche Kosewort als auch auf den Blick anzuspringen.

Hätte mich auch schwer gewundert wenn es anders gewesen wäre.

Ich sollte mir diesen Augenaufschlag patentieren lassen.

„_Nutz ihn bei Brenna"_ flüsterte es in mir.

Keine schlechte Idee.

Nun setzte aber das Mädchen vor mir zum sprechen an.

„ Das wird dich wirklich interessieren Devy"

Ich biss die Zähne aufeinander bis mein Kiefer protestierend knackte.

Kann es verflucht noch mal nicht leiden wenn man meinen Namen so verhunzt.

Was zum Geier ist auch so schwer daran?

Devlin!

Kurz und knapp, und teuflisch passend wie ich hinzufügen möchte.

Wie gesagt, ich behielt mit Mühe den freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck bei, vertiefte das Lächeln sogar als sie sich verschwörerisch näher zu mir beugte.

Ihr Flüstern sollte wohl sinnlich sein, ich fand es nur albern.

„ Also, ich war gerade auf den weg zurück in den Kerker als in der großen Halle ein lauter Tumult ausbrach.

Eine Prügelei. Jason Biggs, der Gryffindor Quiddischjäger, und Ian O´Malley aus Ravenclaw.

Du weißt schon dieser gut aussehende Ire mit den tollen…"

Ich knurrte unwirsch und machte eine ungeduldige Geste mit der Hand.

Das kleine Spatzenhirn hat die Anspielung wohl verstanden, den sie kam mit Nimbus 3000

Geschwindigkeit von ihrer nervtötenden Schwärmerei ab.

„ Ah…ja…jedenfalls sind die Zwei ganz schön übereinander hergefallen. Dann stürmte plötzlich die Longbotten, Gryffindors Vertrauenschülerin, mit dem Rest ihres Teams um die Ecke und brachten die Streithähne auseinander. Weasley war auf einmal da mit den Potters im Schlepptau und sie zerrten die Snape hinter sich her.

Ich glaube nicht, dass es so geplant war, aber sie standen direkt neben mir also habe ich gehört wie sie Brenna aufzogen.

Von wegen sie wäre Schuld an den Ganzen Chaos und das käme halt davon, wenn man sich nicht entscheiden könnte."

Dieses Weib kicherte albern und selbst heute noch kommt mir fast das kotzen wenn ich an ihren nächsten höhnischen Satz denke.

„ Die Jungs haben sich doch tatsächlich um Brenna Snape geprügelt."

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte ich in äußertest mieser Stimmung und mit jeder Wiederholung des neuesten Schulskandals wurde sie schlimmer.

Egal wo ich hinging, die Gerüchteküche in Hogwarts hatte es bereits verbreitet und es gab kein spannenderes Thema als Miss Glutauge und ihre liebestollen Dummsäcke.

Ich stand kurz vor den Siedepunkt.

Selbst die Tatsache, dass beide Kontrahenten saftige Strafarbeiten aufgebrummt bekamen und noch nicht einmal das Gerücht das Brenna beiden persönlich eine wüste Standpauke gehalten hatte besserte meine Laune.

Beim Abendessen hefteten sich meine Augen auf sie und wie so oft wurden böse Blicke ausgetauscht.

Meine Wut projizierte sich allein auf sie.

Es kam so wie schon dutzende Male zuvor.

Ein Rempler im Treppenhaus und schon waren wir in ein heftiges Streitgespräch verwickelt.

„ Ich habe gehört, du hältst dir ein Pärchen liebeskranker Blödmänner die du bei sich jeder bietenden Gelegenheit aufeinander hetzt" schmiss ich ihr an den Kopf.

Sofort flammten ihre dunklen Augen wütend auf.

Sie begann vor wilder Energie regelrecht zu glühen.

„ Halt die Klappe Malfoy. Red nicht von Dingen, von denen du sowieso keine Ahnung hast" giftete sie zurück.

Ich setzte mein übliches überlegenes Grinsen auf.

„ Wenn du wüsstest Darling…

Ich ein Meister in solchen _Dingen_, wie du sie nennst.

Wenn du ganz lieb Bitte sagst, gebe ich dir gerne ein bisschen Nachhilfe, obwohl…es wäre ja wohl eher ein Prämiere, jedenfalls für dich. Aber ich ein Menschenfreund und habe für heute noch eine gute Tat offen. Für dich opfere ich mich Glutauge."

Oha, nun war sie wirklich sauer, so sehr, dass es ihr für einen Moment sogar die Sprache verschlug.

„ Du Schwein!" klagte sie mich an.

„ Aber, Aber Miss Snape, das war jetzt ganz schön schwach" belächelte ich ihren Versuch zu kontern.

Es ist aber wahr, sonst war ich weitaus besseres von ihr gewöhnt.

Egal.

Es stand ein zu null für mich.

Inmitten meines Siegesrausches, noch während ich mich genüsslich in ihrer Hilflosigkeit suhlte, sah ich, wie sie über meine Schulter blickte.

Noch in derselben Sekunde in der ihre Augen aufblitzten, kroch in mir ein böse Vorahnung hoch.

Im selben Maß wie sich ihre vollen Lippen zu einen gerissenen Lächeln verzogen wurde die Ahnung zu einem immer härteren Knoten in meiner Brust.

Ein letzter Blick aus schwarzen Augen, ein herausforderndes „Danke, keine Bedarf!" und fort war sie.

Tbc…


	8. Chapter 8

Teil 8

to be all for it

(Feuer und Flamme)

Ach ihr Lieben, habe ich euch schon einmal gesagt wie dankbar ich euch bin?

Nein? Dann seid euch hiermit gewiss ich liebe eure Kommentare…

Dieser Teil ist nun der letzte in meiner Trilogie, allerdings überlege ich noch ob ich nicht doch noch weiter schreibe und Severus und Hermines Reaktionen auf das Leben ihrer Tochter zu Papier bringe. Was meint ihr dazu?

Nuya- und ich liebe deine Kommentare. Nicht so schnell wie du wahrscheinlich wolltest aber ich bemühe mich. Danke dir.

Tuniwell- immer wieder schön, das von dir zu hören. Danke.

Enlya- es tu mir ja leid. ( nein eigentlich doch nichtfg) kleine Cliffhanger müssen halt ab und zu sein. war ja nicht ganz Nimbus 4000 Geschwindigkeit, wohl eher ein Flügellahmer Sauberwisch, aber ich bemühe mich. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hat es mir am meißten Spaß gemacht über meinen  Devlin zu schreiben. Mir liegen halt die Bad Boys am meißten….

LG zurück

Nun geht es aber los….

**Teil 8**

**to be all for it…**

Sie stieß mich, MICH, von sich.

Ich drehte den Kopf, zog den Körper langsam nach und selbst heute noch würde ich schwören, dass alles Folgende in Zeitlupe geschah.

Eine Gruppe Schüler hatte eben den Aufgang betreten, Ravenclaws, und mitten unter Ihnen Ian O´Malley.

Auf genau diesen hielt Brenna mit forschem Schritt zu und noch während der irische Volltrottel verdutzt die Stirn runzelte schmiss sich Brenna in seine Arme.

Ein kurzer Blick zu mir, voller Berechnung und Schadenfreude, schon lagen ihre Lippen auf denen dieses dreimal verfluchten Bastardes, der nicht lange fackelte und MEINE Erzfeindin mit vollen Körpereinsatz zurückküsste.

Wut, rasende, glühende, überschäumende Wut schoss durch meinen Körper, hüllte mich ein in eine Blutrote Wolke und der Knoten in meiner Brust breitete sich aus, wurde zu einen scharfen Ziehen in meinen Eingeweiden.

Noch bevor ich wusste was ich tat hatten die nächsten Worte meinen Mund verlassen.

„ Wie niedlich. Sag schon O´Malley, was genau hat sie dir versprochen das du dich dazu herablässt? Spielt sie dir die Prüfungsaufgaben von Mummy und Daddy zu? Zaubertränke war noch nie deine Stärke." Meine Worte waren kalt und ätzend wie Säure.

Noch im selben Augenblick hätte ich mir selbst die Zunge abbeißen können.

Nicht wegen meiner Freunde, die wie erwartet hämisch lachten, mich kümmerte auch nicht das empörte Keuchen der kleinen Longbotten und erst recht nicht Weasleys Wutschrei und Angriffsversuch der nur mit Hilfe der gesamten Gryffindor Quiddischmanschafft vereitelt wurde.

Den Hasserfüllten Blick von dem Arsch O´Malley übersah ich ohnehin.

Nein, es war der Schatten, der sich für einen Augenblick über die Augen Jener legte auf die die Beleidigung gezielt hatte.

Keine Wut sondern echte Verletztheit und tiefste Enttäuschung.

Mein Herz setzte mehrere Schläge lang aus.

Das war nicht meine Absicht gewesen und zum allerersten Mal schämte ich mich.

Reuevoll wandte ich meine Augen und auch meinen Körper von ihr ab.

„ Halte die Klappe Zac!" wies ich einen immer noch lachenden Slytherin scharf zurecht.

„ Kommt!" befahl ich dann den Rest meines Hauses und verließ über die nächste Treppe den Ort der Auseinandersetzung.

Die folgende Woche, die Woche vor dem Ball, geschah Nichts.

Der Krieg zwischen der schwarzäugigen Gryffindor und mir war zu einen abrupten Ende gekommen.

Ich mied sie wie der sprichwörtliche Teufel das Weihwasser, verkniff mir in ihrer Gegenwart jeden Kommentar und ertrug sogar widerstandslos den hahnengleichen Auftritten ihres Raveclawlovers.

Abends im Bett schallt ich mich selbst einen Idioten, eine dummen Troll, den nun wusste ich was mich dazu getrieben hatte:

Pure, nervenverzehrende, herzzerstümmelnde Eifersucht.

Ich wollte sie für mich selbst.

Ich wollte, will, Brenna Snape.

Doch ich hatte sie verloren. Durch meine eigene Dummheit, meinen Sturkopf, meine Rückradlosigkeit. Eigenschaften die ich doch sonst eher den Gryffindors zuordnete.

Eine Woche lang war ich so versunken in mich selbst, dass ich die ersten Anzeichen nicht sah, und dass sie da waren erfuhr ich hinterher aus erster Hand.

Schon seltsam, wenn man denkt das die Würfel gefallen sind gibt das Leben manchmal noch eine Wurf nach.

In meinen Fall bestand der aus den Juleball, einer verliebten Ravenclaw, einen illegalerweise hochprozentriegen Punsch, einen, Merlin sei Dank, Trolldummen Ian O´Malley und einer Kombination aus eben diesen Dingen.

Dazu kam, dass sowohl ich als auch Brenna in die überaus aktiven Fummeleien der Ravenclawschnapsdrosseln hineinplatzten.

So endete dieser Hogwartstanzabend für Bren und mich in einer Prämiere: unseren ersten Kuss.

Es war wie ein Buschfeuer, verzehrend und unaufhaltsam.

Von diesen Abend an nutzten wir jede Möglichkeit um uns zu sehen und zu berühren.

Nach außen hin blieben wir die sich ewig streitende Feinde, im geheimen fielen wir wie Süchtige übereinander her.

Keiner von uns traute sich einen Schritt weiter zu gehen und diesen Etwas zwischen uns einen Namen zu geben oder es gar öffentlich zur Schau zu stellen, zu zerbrechlich war das Band das uns zusammenhielt.

So blieb es unser bittersüßes, glühendes Geheimnis.

Eine Gryffindor und ein Slytherin, wer würde das auch verstehen?

Unsere Leben waren, sind, zu verschieden.

So lief es eineinhalb Jahre lang. Nicht mit, aber mit tödlicher Sicherheit nicht ohneeinander.

Das, was ich anfangs für vergänglich hielt, für pubertären Wahnsinn, fraß sich in mein Blut.

Ja, mein alter Herr hatte Recht gehabt.

Ich liebe Brenna Snape, habe Verstand, Herz, sogar Seele an sie verloren.

Umso intensiver dieses Gefühl im Laufe der Zeit wurde umso offensichtlicher wurde mir die Unmöglichkeit meines innersten Wunsches.

Soviel Respekt, ach was Angst, man meiner Familie auch entgegenbrachte so weiß ich doch, wie erzwungen die Ehren sind die wir genießen.

Egal wie sehr mein Vater seine Vergangenheit und die seiner Vorfahren auch bereuen mag, es wird Generationen dauern die Allgemeine Meinung zu ändern.

Kann ich es Brenna zumuten so zu leben?

An meiner Seite, doch innerlich geächtet?

Sie dachte wohl ähnlich denn eines stummen Abkommens gleich sprachen wir nie ein Wort über die Zukunft.

So kam es, dass ich nun hier sitze, am Slytherin Tisch, an meinen Stammplatz und Zac und Kyle mit halbem Ohr lausche.

Auch an unseren letzten Tag können sie es nicht lassen die jüngeren Mädchen anzumachen.

Weiberhelden.

Ich habe ihnen nie erzählt, warum ich damals plötzlich aufhörte bei ihre Anbaggerspielchen mitzumachen.

Wie kann man solchen Spinnern auch begreiflich machen, das kleine Kätzchen reizlos sind wenn man eine Löwin hat.

Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Mit einen seltsamen Gefühl im Magen starre ich in meinen Kaffeebecher.

Mein letzter Tag an dieser Schule, mein letzter in England, …in ihrer Nähe.

Ich werde dieses Land verlassen, es gibt Nichts was mich hier hält.

Den aufkeimenden Gedanken an eine bestimmte Frau schiebe ich heftig von mir.

Das heftige Gefühl der Zerrissenheit ist keine Regung der ich in aller Öffentlichkeit nachzugehen gedenke.

Mein Ruf ist legendär und ich habe beschlossen wenigstens ihn zu behalten.

Das alberne Geplänkel um mich herum erstirbt plötzlich und als ich aufsehe erkenne ich unseren rothaarigen Schulsprecher.

Das Wiesel hat einen unbeschreibbaren Gesichtsausdruck.

Irgendwo zwischen unterdrückter Wut und sturer Mitteilsamkeit.

Die blauen Augen fixieren mich fest, und entgegen meinen Willen fühle ich einen gewissen Respekt für seine Beharrlichkeit in mir.

Gleichzeitig muss ich mich anstrengen meinen üblichen gelassenen Schein aufrecht zu erhalten als er mich weiterhin schweigend anstiert und nicht einmal auf die frechen Reizungen meiner Freunde anspringt.

Ich beobachte, wie er tief Luft holt ehe er sich über die Tafel beugt, die Hände auf den Tisch gestützt und so sein Gesicht nah an meines bringt.

Ruhig und ernst spricht er mich an.

„ Rede mit ihr! Bevor ihr beide es für immer bereut."

Bumm!

Ich fühle mich als hätte ein Drache mich niedergetrampelt.

Er weiß es!

Zischend ziehe ich Luft in meine Lungen.

Die dunkelblauen Augen vor mir verengen sich kurz und ein knappes Nicken bestätigt mir was ich sowieso schon ahnte.

Schnaubend schickt er meinen Sitznachbarn einen letzten vernichtenden Blick, dann strafft er sich und ist bereits auf den Weg, als ich mich von meinen Platz erhebe und, ich weiß selbst nicht ganz genau wieso, anspreche.

„ Weasley…"

Blitzschnell steht er neben mir.

Man hat der Kerl Reflexe!

„ Ich warne dich, nur dieses eine Mal, versaue es nicht. Wenn du ihr wehtust, wirst du es bereuen. Ich werde dich vergiften, langsam, qualvoll, und, bei Merlin, keiner wird mich entlarven." zischt er in mein Ohr.

Ein kalter Schauer jagt über meinen Rücken als mir einfällt, das dies nicht nur das Wiesel sondern Brennas bester Freund und zudem der Begabteste Zaubertrankmischer an dieser Schule ist.

Nach Mister Toxin himself natürlich.

Severus Snape, Brennas Dad.

Fuck!

Fuck!

Doch gleichzeitig mit dieser besorgniserregenden Erkenntnis blitz noch etwas in meinen Verstand auf:

Er weiß es.

Simon weiß es und er will, dass ich mit ihr rede.

Wenn auch uncharmante Weise, so hat er uns doch eben seinen Segen gegeben.

Dieser Rotschopf ist für Brenna der Bruder den sie nie hatte und ich weiß, dass sie sich näher stehen als viele leibliche Geschwister es tun.

Er kennt sie gut, vielleicht sogar besser als ich, also wenn er denkt…

Wenn er eine Möglichkeit, eine Chance für uns sieht…

Ohne auf die verwunderten Blicke, oder fragenden Ausrufe zu achten gehe ich Richtung Ausgang.

Noch bevor ich die großen Doppeltüren erreiche renne ich.

Ohne nachzudenken bewegen sich meine Füße in Richtung Haupttor, auf die Ländereien und in Richtung Gewächshaus.

Ich weiß ganz genau wo ich hin will.

Es ist unser Platz, unser geheimer Treffpunkt.

Merlin, wie oft habe ich sie dort erwartet?

Wenn ich Simons Hinweis vertraue, sollte sie dort sein.

Es ist ein gutes Zeichen wenn sie jetzt dort ist oder?

Leicht keuchend erreiche ich mein Ziel.

Aus unerfindlichen Gründen bin ich nervös.

Ich atme tief durch bevor ich um die letzte Hecke biege.

Mein Herz macht einen Satz nur um Sekunden später in meinen Magen zu rutschen.

Scheiße, nun reiß dich mal zusammen Malfoy.

Da sitzt sie, die braunen Locken umfließen Kopf und Rücken und verdecken ihr gesenktes Gesicht fast vollständig.

„ Hey!" spreche ich sie an.

War das ein Seufzen das ich gerade gehört habe?

Ihre Haltung ist immer noch die Selbe, trotzig, fast abweisend.

Der Laut eben klang eher nach Erleichterung und Sehnsucht.

„ Ich war nicht sicher ob du kommst."

sage ich und versuche dabei möglicht emotionslos zu klingen.

Am liebsten würde ich sie packen und schütteln bis sie zugibt mich zu lieben…

Sie zuckt mit den Schultern.

„ Ich konnte sowieso nicht mehr schlafen, und dachte dann bring ich es hinter mich."

gibt sie arrogant zur Antwort.

Biest!

Meine unterdrückten Empfindungen brechen durch, allen voran meine Wut.

„ Du weißt, dass es nicht so weiter gehen kann"

Ihre Hand wedelt abwehrend durch die Luft.

Jetzt reicht es!

Eineinhalb Jahre lang bestand unsere Beziehung zu großen Teil aus überschäumender Energie und nun wo es ernst ist, wo sich Alles entscheiden kann, will sie mir nicht einmal ins Gesicht sehen?

Nicht mit mir mein Fräulein!

Ein ausholender Schritt bringt mich näher zu ihr.

Ich packe sie bei den Schultern, reiße sie an mich und knurre sie wütend an.

„ Sieh mich gefälligst an Glutauge!" verlange ich und sie folgt.

„ Ich kann es nicht leiden wenn du mich so nennst" keift sie.

Meine Wut, ja die ganze Frustration über diese erfahrene Situation verflüchtigt sich.

Diese Frau in meinen Armen, dieses vor Energie, vor Leben sprudelndes Weibsstück zieht mich in ihren Bann.

Sie ist meine Nemesis, meine größte Feindin und bringt sowohl meinen Kopf als auch meinen Körper zum klingen.

Keine Sorge, ich erliege nicht der naiven Annahme, sie wäre perfekt. Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass es nicht so ist und das ist auch gut so.

Nein, meine Brenna hat eine menge Fehler, ebenso wie ich, doch zusammen sind wir wie einer der hochkomplexen Zaubertränke im Labor ihres Vaters: explosiv und fähig die Welt aus den Angeln zu heben.

Ebenso wie Felix Felicis, die pure Glückseeligkeit.

Ich weiß das, doch was ist mit ihr?

Der Slytherin in mir, so tief verwurzelt wie mein ganzes Selbst, greift auf ein zugegeben nicht ganz faires Mittel zurück.

Ich appelliere an das, was uns zusammenbrachte und uns bis heute zusammenhält: Leidenschaft.

Lächele sie an, eines jener ich – will - dich- und – alles – Andere – ist – egal- Lächeln.

„ Das habe ich aber ganz anders in Erinnerung" raune ich ihr dunkel entgegen und fahre mit den Augen ihren atemberaubenden Körper entlang.

Ihr Blick wird weich, ebenso ihre Knie und sie schmiegt sich an mich.

Ja!

Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl kriecht durch mein Inneres, füllt es aus mit Wärme und einen rauschartigen Wohlbehagen.

„ Brenna?"

Die Nennung ihres Namens, zu mehr bin ich nicht fähig.

Es reicht, ich sehe wie sie ihren Kampf aufgibt und einen Wimpernschlag später liegt ihr Mund auf meinen.

Wir küssen uns, so wie wir es immer taten und doch so völlig anders.

Minutenlang ist die Welt für uns in Ordnung, doch als ich in diese faszinierenden Augen sehe, fällt mir das nächste Problem ein.

„Dein Vater wird mich umbringen" spreche ich meine Befürchtung aus.

Sie verdreht die Augen.

„ Er wird sich hinten anstellen müssen, denn vorher wird Simon mich hierfür vierteilen"

Sie zieht eine Grimasse und ich kann mir ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen ehe ich die Gelegenheit nutze und ihr Ohrläppchen liebkose.

Sie seufzt, schnurrt beinahe.

Merlin, es ist fast eine Woche her und ich könnte sie…

Nein!

Nicht jetzt.

Es gibt wichtigeres als Sex.

„_Bist du verrückt geworden!"_ fahren meine Hormone mich an, doch ich ignoriere sie.

„ Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher" greife ich das alte Thema wieder auf.

Sie zieht sich ein wenig von mir zurück und schaut mich fragend an.

Ihre Onyxgleichen Augen verlangen eine Erklärung und auf ihrer Stirn bildet sich ein wütendes Runzeln.

Sie kann wahrlich nicht leugnen die Tochter ihrer Eltern zu sein.

Der stechende Blick des Vaters und die penetrante Sturheit ihrer Mutter sind in diesen Gesichtsausdruck vereint.

Mein Daumen fährt über die Zornesfalte und ich kann es nicht lassen sie ein wenig zu reizen.

„ Reiß mir nicht gleich den Kopf ab Bren. Ich habe deinen Wiesel schon nichts getan"

Sie schnaubt.

„ Vielmehr muss ich diesen Knirps ab jetzt wohl für immer dankbar sein" beginne ich wenig begeistert.

Mein Mädchen wird wild.

„ Was hast du mit Simon gemacht?" will sie wissen und trommelt mit ihren kleinen Fäusten auf meine Brust.

Ich lasse sie gewähren, zu köstlich ist der Anblick meiner kleinen Löwin.

Es dauert nicht lange und ihre Finger fahren gespreizt über meine Muskeln.

Eine Welle der Lust zieht durch meinen Körper.

Oh Götter…

Ich muss alle meine Willenskraft zusammen nehmen um ihre Hüften zu umfassen und ein Stück fort zu schieben.

Sie zuckt zusammen als hätte ich sie aus einem Traum geweckt.

Gönne mir ein selbstsicheres Grinsen ehe ich ihr erzähle was in der großen Halle vor sich ging, natürlich nicht ohne sie zu necken.

Als ich an Weasleys Unverschämtheit denke wallt meine Wut über seine respektlose Drohung wieder auf und ich rede mich in Rage.

Brenna versteht wesentlich schneller als ich was das Verhalten des Karottenkopfes zu bedeuten hat, denn sie lächelt so süß wie selten zuvor und schmiegt sich wieder in meine Arme.

Eine Weile genießen wir die Nähe des Anderen, doch das Gefühl der Unsicherheit nagt noch immer in mir.

Fahrig malen meine Finger unbedeutende Muster auf ihren Körper als ich es auf den Punkt bringe.

„ Also, eine Gryffindor und ein Slytherin?" frage ich.

Sie schmunzelt, scheinet einen Moment lang sehr weit weg zu sein ehe sie antwortet.

„ Wäre nicht das Erste mal!"

„ Kann das gut gehen?" will ich wissen

„ Wenn wir uns Mühe geben"

Sie klingt so sicher.

Kann es sein?

Ist sie wirklich bereit dazu?

Ich muss es wissen, ehe ich ihr das Geheimnis der Malfoys verrate.

„ Es ist nicht leicht mit mir Brenna" warne ich sie ein letztes Mal

Sie sieht mich an, lächelt und das ist mir Antwort genug.

„ Halt endlich die Klappe Malfoy und küss mich!"

fordert sie mich gespielt streng.

Wie könnte ich einer Lady so eine charmante Bitte abschlagen.

„ Wie sie wünschen Miss Snape"

antworte ich höflich und gebe ihr was wir Beide wollen.

Warte ab mein Schatz, das letzte Wort ist noch nicht gesprochen.

Wie sagt man doch so schön:

Im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt.

Na dann, auf in die Schlacht…

Tbc…?


End file.
